Second Thoughts
by Ficzilt
Summary: Out of the blue, Naomi transferred to another high school, leaving both Satoshi and Seiko mostly affected by it. Once they all reunite in College, everything starts to take a turn. OOC and OCs included (Rated T).
1. Painful Flashback

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

**-Flashback-**

"I have something to tell you..."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I am transferring to another school.."

"What!"

"Satoshi calm down"

"W-Why? Why are you transferring!?"

"I have no option"

"…"

"I-I have to go now.."

"W-Wait! Naomi! Don't go!"

"..."

"God dammit Satoshi! Shinozaki help me out!

"On it!"

"Naomi!"

**-Flashback End-**

"Satoshi!" Yoshiki yelled, Satoshi opened his eyes fully and observed, his head moving left and right. "Where am I?" He said. "You passed out, I guess telling you the big news made you very happy that you actually passed out" Yoshiki said.

"Oh yea..." Satoshi stood up. "3 weeks until graduation.."

"You need to have a more happy tone in it! We are finally going to college! Isn't it great?" Yoshiki said, very happy that his dreams of going to college is going to come true.

"It doesn't even make sense, the fact that your grades are low and you are aiming for College?" Satoshi yawned.

"I realized that my goal was to go to college last week.."

"Wow, you should have realized earlier.." Satoshi said, he looked down very upset.

"You look upset man! Are you still thinking of Nakashima?" Yoshiki spoke. Satoshi sighed and slammed the wall. "You think it's easy to see your long time friend leave!?" Satoshi yelled in rage.

"No man I feel you, plus maybe a certain someone feels the same way.." Yoshiki looked over at Ayumi. "Who? Shinozaki? Yea I guess Suzumoto left.."

"Yea, anyways just focus on your future Satoshi, she is already gone we can't do anything" Yoshiki said.

"I guess you are right, but if I forget her.."

"Dude, focus!" Yoshiki hit Satoshi's back. "Yea..focus.." Satoshi mumbled.

Yoshiki smiled and turn to look at Ayumi. "Go for it.." Satoshi said. Yoshiki raised a brow "What?"

"I said go for it.."

"I don't get it.."

"You should stop trying to hide your feelings for Shinozaki, it's obvious you like her"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yep, the blushing, staring, nervousness, kindness, he-"

"I get it!" Yoshiki interrupted the brunette. Satoshi snickered. "Shut up!" Yoshiki said his temper rising. "You should shut up and go flirt with her!" Satoshi yelled out loud on purpose.

Yoshiki gasped "Lower your voice.." Yoshiki quietly said. "You need to make a move" Satoshi muttered.

"Everyone! Yoshiki Kishinuma lik-"

Yoshiki covered Satoshi's mouth. "Sorry everyone! It was a false alarm!" Yoshiki yelled receiving many weird faces.

The bleached hair boy sighed and dragged Satoshi inside a empty classroom. Letting go of Satoshi a very angry expression crept on Yoshiki's face.

"I told you to shut up!"

Satoshi chuckled the fact that he antagonized Yoshiki. "Sorry man, I haven't been this happy for a while.." Satoshi said, his head hung low.

Yoshiki's face softened and unfolded his arms. "I guess seeing Nakashima leave really affected you didn't it?"

"Obviously, you knew I had a crush on her ever since 3rd grade.." Satoshi said his voice low.

Yoshiki looked at Satoshi, feeling bad for him, his crush left him in this school with ton of girls wishing to date him, especially Ayumi which bothered him so much.

"Yo! Can we go play pranks on people?" Yoshiki randomly spoke out those words. He was trying to cheer up his friend.

Satoshi looked at him, a short smile began to form. "Hell yea! We haven't done that for ages!"

"it has been 4 months.."

"Let's just get to it" Satoshi quickly walked out followed by Yoshiki. "Wait, I left my stuff at home.." Yoshiki said.

"I got 2 pairs"

"Did you literally kept them in your locker?"

"Yea"

"Wow, you were waiting weren't you?"

Satoshi looked over his shoulder. "I guess I was, I always wanted to try this prank" Satoshi said.

"Which one?"

Satoshi showed him his items for a prank. "Dude! We are going to be suspended if they find out we did this!" Yoshiki whispered.

"I rather get suspended so I can go find her.."

"Not the time to think about it, let's do it!" Yoshiki said.

* * *

"Did it work?" Yoshiki said. "We heard screams, so yea it worked" Satoshi looked inside the locker room.

"We seem like perverted guys looking into the girls locker room.." Yoshiki said. "It's funny seeing girls scream when they are scared"

Both chuckled until they almost saw a disturbing scene, it was just in time when they both heard a teacher.

"A teacher! Let's go!" Yoshiki whispered, both quickly ran out onto the hallways.

"There you are Kishinuma" A female and familiar voice said. Yoshiki turn to look so did Satoshi.

"Shinozaki?" Yoshiki said. "What do you need..?" Yoshiki said softly.

"I just need help carrying cakes to the gym" Ayumi said, her hands colliding. "Cakes? Why cakes?" Yoshiki questioned.

Ayumi looked at him "It's someone's birthday.." Ayumi said looking at Satoshi then at Yoshiki.

"Oh!" Yoshiki said and turned to look at Satoshi. "Dude I'll catch you later, I have to do something right now.." Yoshiki said.

"Alright, I am going back to lunch" Satoshi said. Yoshiki nodded and waved goodbye, so did Satoshi.

* * *

"You don't really have to me it THAT big for Satoshi's birthday.." Yoshiki said. "I just want to make it BIG for him, he deserves a happy day" Ayumi said.

"It's not only because of that, it's because you like him, right?" Yoshiki sadly spoke. His heart began to hurt.

"How do you know?.."

"Because you told me.." Yoshiki said, he looked away. "Did I? I guess I don't remember telling you.."

"Just like you forgot my confession.." Yoshiki muttered under his breath.


	2. Big Bad Yoshiki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Here we are, the gym..." Ayumi said, her smile caught Yoshiki off guard.

"Y-Yea.."

Ayumi went inside followed by Yoshiki. When he entered his jaw opened "Wow, it's bigger than I expected..." He said. "Yep, everyone knew Mochida was always down ever since Nakashima left" She said.

"Don't remind me.." Yoshiki said. "Though, he is turning 17, and this..." Yoshiki pointed the bouncy houses and random games. "This is literally too much" He said.

"Kishinuma..Like I said he deserves a day with happiness in his lif-"

"It's because you like him!" Yoshiki yelled, interrupting the Class Rep.

Some students looked at him "…"

"Kishinuma.."

Yoshiki cleared his throat and fixed his clothes and hair "S-Sorry" He said. Everyone else raised a brow and went back to their business, hearing whispering it was probably the news already traveling.

"Why did you say it out loud?" Ayumi said. "I kind of forgot that there were other students here.." Yoshiki said rubbing the back of his neck.

Ayumi sighed and shook her head "Let's just forget about it, right now we have to just bring the cakes here from the Cafeteria"

"There is a little problem" Yoshiki said. "What?" Ayumi looked at him. "Satoshi is in the Cafeteria too" He said.

Ayumi let out another sigh and spoke again "You need to distract him until we carry the cakes out in the hallway then you can help me quickly" She said.

"I have a feeling you were thinking that I was stupid.." Yoshiki said. "Maybe" Ayumi said and walked off.

Yoshiki sighed, trying to get her to him will be hard, but for now he will just go do his duty.

* * *

"I also feel your pain…" Morishige said.

"How?"

"You forgot? Well..Mayu transferred too.."

"Oh yea.." Satoshi rubbed his head "I guess I was in pain that much that I forgot about certain things"

Morishige nodded and Satoshi looked around, he was bored so he had nothing to do but look around the Cafeteria.

He soon spotted Yoshiki walking towards him.

"Yo!" Yoshiki yelled out. "Hey" Satoshi responded.

"Dude can we talk in private?"

"Sure, where?"

"Bathroom"

Satoshi raised a brow but just went with it.

"Okay"

Yoshiki didn't say anything and walked to the bathroom, Satoshi following him he and Yoshiki made it inside the bathroom.

"So what do you want to say?"

Yoshiki slammed the wall with his hands. "Nothing" He said.

"So..I came here for nothing?"

"Yep" Yoshiki replied, he took out his cellphone, his Grey eyes focusing on the screen, he put his phone away in his pocket.

"See ya punk" Yoshiki said and left the bathroom.

"I just wasted my time.." Satoshi mumbled and opened the door.

* * *

"The was fast" Yoshiki said. "We had some students helping us" Ayumi said and pointed to the group of students.

Yoshiki knew who they were, bullies, that's right they were bullies that were helping the class rep?

"I am going on ahead, see ya" Ayumi said and walked off into the hallways.

One of the bullies walked towards Yoshiki. "Yo! My man, what's up!?" He said and extended his hand.

"I don't hand shake with people like you" Yoshiki looked away and grabbed a cake.

"You cold, man"

"I don't care"

"Are you still mad at us for making your "crush" leave the school?"

"Nope and I never had a crush on her by the way"

"Pfft, sure you did, all that blushing especially when you face planted in front of her" He said and looked at his friends behind him.

"Am I right guys?" He said and everyone else laughed.

"Jesus, Yutado can you just shut up?"

"Nah, I will shut up when I feel like it"

"Ok, then I am going upstairs" Yoshiki spoke and walked off carrying a cake.

"Yoshiki Kishinuma! Come back here!"

Yoshiki only ignored him but it became much worse.

"If you don't come back then I will have to make your precious little Class Rep leave this school"

Yoshiki stopped and turned around. It surely catched his attention, he bended down and out the cake on the floor.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I will make your fucking little precious Class Rep leave this school" Yutado said it again but slowly.

Yoshiki laughed and walked slowly towards him.

"What makes you think I like a girl like her?" Yoshiki said.

"The way you at around her"

"You got it wrong, me and her don't match"

"…"

"You think your smart but seriously stupid as hell"

"I never said that I was smart"

"Did I say that you said your were smart?"

"…"

"Now I outsmarted you, now if you will excuse me I have to leave this.."

"Yoshiki.." Yutado said and clapped slowly. "Bravo, you outsmarted a bully, but you can't never stop me when it comes to making your, little, precious Class Rep leave"

"If you keep saying that then you better run bro"

Yutado laughed.

"You think I am scared, you ain't buff wolf"

"I know" Yoshiki said and turned around but stopped when he heard Yutado.

"Haha! Now, I have to complete my mission to make your Little, Preciou-"

Yoshiki turned around quickly and punched him in the nose, sending him to the floor and the rest backed away.

"Shut up! Didn't I tell you specifically to shut up or run!?"

Yutado didn't respond, he only touched his nose, probably because it hurt or he thought it was going to become purple.

Yoshiki picked up an ID card, it was Yutado's.

"By the way, I refuse your request" Yoshiki said and threw his ID card on the floor.

Yoshiki looked at the rest of the group, they backed off with fear shown on their faces.

Yoshiki turned around, continuing his task.

* * *

"Satoshi Mochida please report to the gym"

Satoshi heard the announcement.

Everyone else in lunch looked at him and said "ooooooooooo"

Satoshi sighed, these people still have childish behavior...

He walked to the gym quickly, taking shortcuts by jumping off the stairs.

Once he got in front of the door to the gym it was very quiet, no students running around.

He opened the door, gasping at the view he smiled.


	3. Feeling Down

**For those who have read this since I first published this, please read chapter 1 again, I changed a little bit just to make it intense! With that said to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Surprise!" A big group of students shouted.

Satoshi didn't jump or anything since he knew it was for him and also because when it's dark with decorations inside it meant people would scream surprise at you.

Satoshi looked at the decorations, games, bouncy houses which was pretty unexpected.

"…." Satoshi was so shocked that he couldn't even talk.

Yoshiki and Ayumi were standing in front of him smiling at him.

"Who's idea was it?" Satoshi finally spoke.

"Mines" Ayumi replied. Satoshi turn to look at her.

"Really?"

"Yea"

"Wow, I don't really know what to say.."

"You don't have to say anything, just have a fun time!"

"…" Yoshiki stood there quietly.

"Well, thanks!"

Ayumi smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" She said and gave a hug to Satoshi.

"Thanks" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki coughed.

"Ehem" Yoshiki said, satoshi turn to look at him.

"Happy birthday man" Yoshiki said.

They did a hand shake that took them 3 hours to make.

"Thanks"

"Now, go enjoy the games her-"

"King! King! King!" A group of students walked towards Satoshi carrying a big chair.

"What?" Satoshi said looking at them.

"…"

"You are the birthday boy so we decided you should sit on a big chair" A student said.

"You didn't really have to do that" Satoshi spoke.

2 students came out of the crows and grabbed Satoshi.

"H-Hey!"

They forced him to sit on the big chair.

"King! King! King!" They chanted.

"Er..did you plan this?" Yoshiki looked at Ayumi.

"No.." Ayumi said.

"..."

Satoshi ended up sitting on a big red chair with a crown on his head.

Yoshiki and Ayumi walked towards him.

"Shinozaki did you plan this..?" Satoshi said and sighed.

"No"

"So, I have to deal with this "king" thing until it's over?"

"Maybe"

Satoshi let out another sigh.

"I guess we should all deal with it, right now I want to try out the games" Satoshi spoke.

Yoshiki gave a thumbs up and went into the crowd of people.

**Finishing and walking home...**

"That was great.." Yoshiki said. "Yep" Satoshi spoke.

"I agree!" Ayumi said.

"So..i guess today is the end of one week" Yoshiki said.

"Yea, 2 more weeks for graduation day to come!" Ayumi said with excitement.

"Ehem, yea.." Yoshiki spoke.

"I will miss this school.." Satoshi said looking over his shoulder and looking up at the school.

"Agreed" Yoshiki said.

Ayumi nodded.

"Oh yea, why didn't Sakutaro came?" Satoshi asked.

"He said he was busy looking for a "good" college" Yoshiki spoke.

"He has always been focusing on a college.." Satoshi said.

"I bet he is going to the one that is 7 blocks behind your house" Yoshiki said.

"Oh that? Yea maybe but I ain't planning on going there" Satoshi said.

"Then where to?"

"The Rifigute college"

Yoshiki turn to look at him.

"Yo! I am going there too man!" Yoshiki said and raised his hand up.

Satoshi and Yoshiki did a high five.

"I am going there too!" Ayumi said.

Both boys turn to look at her.

"You too? Hell yea!" Yoshiki yelled.

"So we are still together" Satoshi said.

"Yea man!" Yoshiki said very happy.

"Alright!" Satoshi yelled.

**On Monday...**

The 3 are in class waiting for the teacher to arrive, everyone was bored and some asleep until a interesting announcement came.

"This is for the 12th graders"

Everyone woke up and listened very carefully.

"The graduation is extended to Wednesday! No questions allowed, thank you"

Everyone began talking with their mate.

Satoshi turn to talk to Yoshiki.

"Now I am very nervous.." Satoshi said. "No man, you just have to hope for a diploma Yoshiki said.

"I don't know.."

"Cross your fingers man!" Yoshiki spoke.

Satoshi crossed his fingers.

"Fingers crossed"

"Good" Yoshiki spoke.

"I noticed you took a haircut.." Satoshi said. "Hm? Oh yea, I did.."

"Why did you do it? You looked fine!" Satoshi spoke.

"I don't know, I guess I was stupid"

"…"

"What?"

"Never mind, I just need to.."

"Satoshi just hope!"

"Yea hope, got ya"

The teacher finally arrived.

"Hello Students"

**At Lunch...**

"Wanton soup.." Satoshi said. This is the special?" Yoshiki spoke poking the soup.

"Yep, I don't really eat soup"

"Same"

"Hey guys!" Ayumi said and sat beside Satoshi.

"…" Yoshiki ate his soup silently.

"Hey Shinozaki" Satoshi said.

"At least someone replied!" Ayumi said.

"I didn't want to.." Yoshiki said avoiding eye contact with the two in front of him.

Satoshi looked at Yoshiki then at Ayumi.

Then he stood up. "Sorry Shinozaki, I need to uh..talk with Yoshiki" Satoshi said and sat beside Yoshiki.

"Um, okay?"

"Yo, you okay now?" Satoshi whispered. "Yea but.."

"?"

"How am I going to get closer..she will just ignored me and just…"

"What?"

"..She likes you.."


	4. Devilish Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

Satoshi looked at Ayumi with his eyes widened.

Then looked at his friend that is looking down and munching his food.

"Is it..true..?" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki looked at him and stood up. "She does, that's why she has been trying to cheer you up, when she blushes, when she.."

"…"

"I can't finish it, I have to go to the restroom"

"Yo-"

"Bye"

Yoshiki turn to walk at the restroom.

"…"

Satoshi looked at Ayumi, he needed to test her if it was true.

"Shinozaki" Satoshi spoke gently.

Ayumi looked at him. "What?" She said.

Satoshi sat beside her but a little farther.

"Can I see your arm?"

"H-Huh? Why?"

"Just let me see" Satoshi said.

Ayumi lifted her arm up.

Satoshi took it, he looked up at her.

'S-She is blushing..'

Satoshi let her arm go.

"Shinozaki one question" He said.

"Ok?"

"Do you like me?" He asked.

"…"

"I am back…" Yoshiki stopped and looked at them.

"Ehem, sorry we were just talking" Satoshi stood up.

Yoshiki looked at Ayumi that was blushing.

"What did you do..?"

Satoshi walked towards Yoshiki and whispered very quietly.

"I just tested her and I guess..you weren't lying.."

"Why would I lie?"

Satoshi shrugged.

"I did question her if she likes me"

"And?"

"You saved her" Satoshi spoke.

Yoshiki sighed. "Really...?"

"Yea"

"Dammit..."

Satoshi glanced at one of his classmates gesturing him to come.

"Gotta go" Satoshi patted his shoulder and walked towards a girl.

Yoshiki turn to look at the brunette, then looked at a girl.

"Is she his girlfriend or something?" Yoshiki questioned quietly, he inspected the girl very closely.

She was pretty cute for a guy like Satoshi, but right now it didn't matter.

Yoshiki kept looking at them until they left quickly.

Yoshiki shook it off and glanced at Ayumi. Though she was gone since she wasn't there anymore.

"Ugh, I should have took out a cigarette and waited a little longer" Yoshiki scratched his head.

* * *

"When is it due?" Satoshi asked. "Tomorrow"

"What? Why?"

"Because on Wednesday we have graduation" She said.

"We haven't even started…" Satoshi said.

"Exactly so we need to stay after school or something"

"How about I do all the work?" Satoshi spoke.

"Are you sure?" She said. "Yea I am sure"

The girl took out a folded pice of paper from her pocket and gave it to him.

"This is the rubric"

Satoshi unfolded the paper just to look at it.

"I am expecting a high score for this" She said and walked away.

"Wait!" Satoshi said but it was too late.

Satoshi sighed.

"Well, time to get to work" Satoshi said.

**At the end of the day...**

"What are you.."

Satoshi looked at Yoshiki.

"I am just waiting for someone"

"Who..?"

"My partner"

"For that project?"

"Yea"

Yoshiki looked at the board. "hmm, is it a girl?"

"Yea"

"Oh I see"

"Wh.."

"Have fun" Yoshiki spoke. "Don't think of it that way"

"I am not"

"Ok the-"

"Mochida?" A high pitched voice said.

Satoshi turn to look at his partner. "Hey, I am done with the project"

"Already?"

"I did it during school" Satoshi spoke. "Hmmm, well done"

"I'll leave with you, I have business to attend"

"Ok then, see ya"

Satoshi waved good bye. The girl waved back and closed the door.

"That was fast" Yoshiki looked up. "What did you expect?"

A devilish smile crept on his face.

"Oi, what's with that smile?" Satoshi said getting a little creeped out.

"Oh nothing.." Yoshiki said.

"Anyways…"

"Huh?"

"I am going home, see ya" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki only nodded and turned the other way, as he walked away Satoshi raised a brow.

"uh.." He muttered.

**The Next Day...**

"Good job"

Everyone else clapped, slowly stopping later on.

"95% on your project" The teacher smiled at them.

Satoshi and the girl beside him smiled back and quickly took their seats.

"Next.." The teacher spoke.

* * *

"Ugh, 45% on my project.." Yoshiki spoke. "Just because you had to punch that boy..very disappointed..." Satoshi said. "Now you sound like Sakutaro!"

"Speaking of Sakutaro, where is he?"

"Probably looking for a college.."

"Takes him that long?"

Yoshiki chuckled.

"The type of person he is, obviously" He said.

Satoshi smiled.

"He sure did blabber about college since 9th grade" Satoshi spoke out.

"Really? All the times with Sakutaro, I fell asleep"

"That's just rude"

"Eh" Yoshiki's shoulders jumped. "Who cares"

"…"

Yoshiki looked around then quickly puts his hands in his pockets, taking them out panicky.

"My phone!"

Satoshi turn to look at him, trying to be careful not to bump into people.

"Your phone..? I think you left it back at class.." Satoshi spoke.

Yoshiki grunted and looked back at the long hallway.

"I'll be right back" Yoshiki quickly said and ran off.

* * *

Rushing inside the classroom he went to his desk finding nothing but an empty table. He looked around the room when he found Ayumi talking to the teacher.

"Shinozaki" Yoshiki said.

Ayumi looked at him and smiled.

"Here is your phone" She said holding the phone.

"Ah, thanks!" Yoshiki said, smiling at her.

"Any time" She said.

"You found it yet?" A gentle and soft voice could be heard.

The two turn to look at the brunette, he was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Yea, we did.." Yoshiki said knowing what will happen.

"Oh, hey Mochida!" Ayumi yelled out.

Satoshi looked at her, he didn't even notice she was there. "Hey" He said knowing she has a crush on him.

"How is it going?" She replied.

Yoshiki coughed for a few seconds and headed out the door.

Satoshi looked at him quickly walking away, turning to look back at the Class Rep his face expression was serious.

"I have to go now.." Satoshi said pointing behind him.

"Um, okay" She replied.

Satoshi ran out trying to catch up the bleached hair boy.

* * *

"Never, it would never work.." Yoshiki muttered his head hung low.

He kept saying "Never.." until he was interrupted.

"Yoshiki" Satoshi spoke startling the taller boy for some reason.

Yoshiki looked at him, he didn't even want to talk to him so he turn to walk but instead bumped into someone, falling on top of the person.

"Woah!"

**Who could the person be..? :3**


	5. Passing By Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Oh" Yoshiki stood up quickly. "I am sorry" He said.

Satoshi walked towards the person on the floor that sat up and rubbed their head.

Satoshi extending his hand. "Are you ok?" Satoshi said softly.

"Mr. Nice guy…" Yoshiki muttered looking away.

The person looked up at him, Satoshi was smiling gently.

"Yea, I am ok"

"Good, Shinohara"

Seiko took his hand, standing up she looked at Kishinuma that was looking away.

Yoshiki turn his head to look at her and had to play it cool.

"Yo!" Yoshiki said with his hands in his pockets, he winked.

"Hi Kishinuma!" Seiko said.

Satoshi looked at Yoshiki. "You are playing cool?"

"Hm?"

"What happened?" Seiko looked at the two.

The boys looked at her.

"Well.."

"I accidentally bumped into you…" Yoshiki spoke.

"Really? I did not see you.."

"Then you are blind!"

"Hey!"

"Shut it guys, we need to go to class" Satoshi said looking at a clock on the wall.

"Yea but wait, when is graduation again?" Yoshiki scratched his head with a finger.

"Tomorrow" Satoshi sighed.

"Oh o-Wait what!" Yoshiki yelled out.

"Tomorrow.."

"Mochida why are you so calm about it?" Seiko said her arms crossed.

Normally Seiko would say perverted stuff but today she seems a little odd.

"Why aren't you saying perverted words.."

"Oh? So you want me to do it?"

"NO" Yoshiki cried out.

Satoshi looked at Seiko very closely.

"Shinohara, are you still thinking about.." Satoshi coughed.

Seiko looked at him.

"Duh" She said.

"Pfft, Shinohara, you should think about something positive" Yoshiki said.

"Yea, maybe we might even see her again!" Satoshi said smiling.

"You are just saying that because you guys just want to cheer me up"

Yoshiki stood in front of Satoshi. "Which college are you going to?"

"Rifigute college" She said.

"Wow! Really?"

"We are going there too!" Yoshiki smiled.

"Really?"

"Yea!"

Seiko smiled brightly at them.

"Come to think of it, you haven't really smiled ever since Um, Naomi le"

"You three!"

The three students turn to look at a tall man standing in front of them.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class!?" He said in a stern voice.

"Y-Yea we were just.."

"Waiting for our teacher" Yoshiki spoke. "Oh really? Who?"

"We don't know, we were just sent here to wait"

The tall man looked at them especially at Yoshiki knowing he was the boy that was in detention most times.

"Ok but lower your voices" He said and walked away.

"I could've said a better excuse.." Satoshi spoke. "So? At least he bought it" Seiko said.

"Yea"

Satoshi sighed and looked at the clock. "Shall we go?"

**End of the day...**

"The graduation uniform sucks" Yoshiki spoke.

"For you, I think it's cool"

"It's all Grey and I don't even look handsome"

"All you think is how you look"

"No, I just need to be handsome"

"I don't even care if I am, I just want to get through life already"

"You mean you want your life to end already?"

"Pretty much"

"Why? My life is very interesting"

"Because my life is boring.."

"…"

"Nothing to do, just staring up at the ceiling"

"So what do you want then?"

Satoshi looked at him. "All I want is Naomi" Satoshi said and looked away.

"Of course, is it because you like her?"

"No, she is just a friend..a long time friend" Satoshi said his voice getting softer and softer.

Yoshiki looked at him then he patted his back. "Cheer up"

**The Next Day...**

"Are you ready!?" Yoshiki yelled very loud.

He was waiting outside of Satoshi's house, he was ready for graduation.

After a few minutes Yoshiki looked at his watch, tapping his foot and his arms crossed.

Suddenly the door opened quickly revealing Satoshi in his graduation clothes.

"About time.."

"Sorry had to comb my hair"

"Just shut up and walk" Yoshiki said walking off.

"Jeez, just wait!"

"I don't wait for slow pokes like you" Yoshiki said walking very quickly until a girl ran and bumped into him, her notebooks dropped to the floor.

Yoshiki picked her notebooks up. "I am sorr-" Yoshiki stopped when he saw the girl that he knew.

Yoshiki gasped, his eyes widened while he froze in place.

"Thanks Kishinuma" The girl said waving at him then she ran off.

"Ag..ah…" Yoshiki was frozen his mouth opened.

"Couldn't you wait!" Satoshi yelled walking to him.

"Ah..ag.." Yoshiki was still frozen.

Satoshi put his arm over his neck when he noticed he was very quiet.

"Yoshiki?" Satoshi said, he looked at him.

"Yoshiki? What's wrong?" Satoshi questioned the taller boy.

"Ag..ah..Na.."

Satoshi grabbed his collar. "No time, we are going to be late" Satoshi said, he pulled Yoshiki all the way to graduation, using all his strength.

**A/N: Seiko is going with them because I am planning something XD**


	6. Rifigute College

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's character's...**

After Graduation..

"Hm? A girl?" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki was at Satoshi's house after graduation.

"Yea and it was actuall-"

Beep

Beep

"Sorry I have to take this call" Satoshi said. "Go ahead.." Yoshiki said.

Satoshi walked into his room while Yoshiki quickly finds a coke to drink.

Opening the can he looked at it fizz, the sound it makes..

He gobbled it quickly before Satoshi came in the kitchen. "So, what were you saying?" Satoshi said putting his phone away.

"I was saying that it was Na-"

Ding

Dong

"Must be the mail man.." Satoshi said walking towards the door.

After a few minutes..

Satoshi came back with a big box.

"What was it again?"

"It was Nakashima" Yoshiki spoke very quickly, Satoshi though heard it clearly.

He gasped dropping the box. "Dude watch it!" Yoshiki said his feet an inch apart from the box that looked very heavy.

"Was it?" Satoshi said grabbing Yoshiki's shoulders. "Yea"

"What did she say?"

"She only thanked me" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi pushed Yoshiki gently, letting go of him he picked up the box. "I should get over her..just thinking about her starts pain in my head.."

"…"

"I'll be right back" Satoshi said. "Ok"

Satoshi carried the box upstairs.

* * *

"Why were you that surprised anyways?" Satoshi questioned. "I don't know I just froze and couldn't even talk" Yoshiki said.

"But you know her as well, she should have not surprised you that much"

"I don't know ok!" Yoshiki closed his eyes.

"What about Shinozaki?" Satoshi asked him.

Yoshiki opened his eyes and looked at him with his grey eyes.

"Nothing" Yoshiki sighed. "Nothing special"

"So..should I keep my distance away from her?"

"I don't know but I say yea"

"Hmm ok"

"It might upset her though"

"I am just doing this because you are obsessed with her" Satoshi chuckled.

"O-Oi! I am not THAT obsessed with her!" Yoshiki yelled.

Satoshi laughed.

"Ok just chill the fuck out" Satoshi spoke.

Yoshiki grabbed his graduation uniform.

"Are you going now?"

"Yes!"

Yoshiki turn to walk towards the door, opening the door he left slamming the door behind him.

"Red as a tomato eh..?"

Later…

"I bet he is mad or something" Satoshi said standing in front of Yoshiki's door.

He knocked 2 times and waited for answer.

"Fuck off!" Satoshi heard a yell then heard an item hit the door.

"It's me Satoshi!" Satoshi yelled.

He waited for a response and it took a while until the door opened.

Satoshi entered closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Yoshiki asked.

"I just want to talk about college" Satoshi said.

"Why? We already know me, you, Shinozaki and Shinohara is going.." Yoshiki said.

"Yea but the uniforms.."

"What about it?"

Satoshi took out a piece of paper that was rolled into a ball and threw it at Yoshiki.

"Take a look at the uniform" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki unrolled the paper looking at the picture.

"Damn, I bet I look great in them" Yoshiki said looking at the picture.

"That's all, now I have to go" Satoshi said.

"Ok" Yoshiki said.

"Have a great summer" Satoshi said and left.

"Summer? Oh yea.." Yoshiki said.

During the summer Satoshi, Yoshiki, Ayumi and Seiko were having fun at the beach, park and other places.

* * *

When the first day of school came..

Satoshi woke up by his alarm very quickly.

He was very excited but nervous at the same time.

He stood up and opened his closet that was in front of him, taking out his uniform he quickly put it on.

After he changed himself into his uniform he looked at himself.

Wearing a white short sleeve shirt and khaki pants with black shoes.

He unbuttoned 2 buttons on his shirt and grabbed his maroon sweater.

Running downstairs he was way too excited to say goodbye to his parents so he just rushed out of the house.

Walking towards school he felt someone push him and he knew who it was.

"Yo!" Yoshiki said smiling.

Satoshi turn to look at him. "Yoshiki! Where are the others?"

"Shinozaki and Shinohara are going to walk together" Yoshiki said.

"Alright, let's go then" Satoshi said. Yoshiki nodded.

Walking to school for quite a bit they finally made it, they looked up.

"Wow it's huge!" Satoshi yelled. "Yea" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi looked at Yoshiki. "Where do we go?"

Yoshiki looked at him.

"I don't know, I guess we should find our class"

Satoshi took out a strip of paper.

"I guess this number might be the class?" Satoshi questioned looking at it.

"Yea, it is" Yoshiki said taking out his strip.

"Wow dude! We are in the same class!" Yoshiki yelled.

"Really? Again?" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki nodded.

"Based on this number it is on the 2nd floor of this building" Satoshi said.

"I am going ahead, follow if you want" Yoshiki said walking towards the entrance.

"Wait!" Satoshi yelled.

"Keep up!" Yoshiki yelled back.

Yoshiki rushed inside the school, amazed by how big it is inside he froze looking at the decorations.

It was enough time for Satoshi to catch up and stood beside him with his back pack on him.

"Wow, it's so huge!" Satoshi said looking at the decorations and other out standing things.

"Yo, we need to get to our class" Yoshiki tapped Satoshi's shoulder, snapping him out.

"Yea" Satoshi said looking around. "Yea, you are right" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki nodded and went to find the stairs that lead up to the 2nd floor.

After a bit they found it, a classroom that looks kind of big inside.

They opened it feeling their heart beat once.

Opening the door they met a teacher, he was a male and had a black hair along with a beard.

"Hello, are you guys in this class?" He said.

"Y-Yea, we are" Satoshi said, he held up his strip of paper, so did Yoshiki.

"Hmm, then you are in the right place" He said and stepped aside.

"Come in, feel welcomed" He said

Satoshi and Yoshiki looked around, a lot of the girls were looking at them than the boys.

The classroom was definitely big for a big class.

"You can sit anywhere" The teacher said.

Satoshi and Yoshiki looked around and found 2 desks that were empty at the back of the classroom.

"Over there" Yoshiki pointed. "Alright, hurry up or someone will take it" Satoshi said about to push Yoshiki.

Yoshiki walked quickly to the desk that was by the wall and sat on it, Satoshi sat beside him.

"Good thing we are in the same class"

"Yea, I am just hoping Shinozaki and Shinohara are also in this class too.

"Just hope"

Satoshi looked at the door waiting.

After a while of wait a guy came to sit in front of Yoshiki.

Yoshiki gave a slight glare at him.

There was 7 in each group of tables, I guess he wanted to sit with the boys since a lot of girls took over.

Satoshi smiled, he looked very friendly.

"Hello" Satoshi greeted.

The guy turn to look at him.

"Hello um.."

"Satoshi Mochida" Satoshi said extending his hand.

The guy smiled.

He has purple eyes and short slate purple hair.

"Kensuke Kurosaki, nice to meet you" Kurosaki smiled and shook hands with Satoshi.

Yoshiki coughed and began to speak.

"Yoshiki Kishinuma" He said and extended his hand too.

"You look trouble" Kurosaki chuckled.

"I knew someone would say that.." Yoshiki said.

"Well..um what high school were you in?" Satoshi asked.

Though he never answered because another male student sat in front of Satoshi.

"Hey" He said and looked at the 3.

Kurosaki was the first to respond.

"Hey, Kensuke Kurosaki" He said.

"Satoshi Mochida"

Yoshiki sighed.

"Yoshiki Kishinuma..."

"Cool, Rin Metsudo" Rin said.

He looks tall with a muscular looking body, with semi-long maroon colored hair and red eyes.

Rin stood up and extended his hand.

Everyone shook hands with him until it was Satoshi's turn.

Satoshi smiled and shook hands with him, feeling a slight pain in his heart, so did Rin.

Both put a hand over their hearts.

Kurosaki noticed they look a little unwell.

"Are you guys ok?" Kurosaki asked.

"Yea" Rin said and sat down.

"So, how's life?" Kurosaki said.

"Nothing, jus-"

"Hey guys!" Seiko yelled running towards their table.

"Shinohara? Are you in this class?" Satoshi asked.

"Yea"

"What about Shinozaki?" Yoshiki asked quietly.

"Oh, she said she will find her class on her own"

"She always wants to do things alone.." Yoshiki said.

"And who are those two handsome gentleman?" A cat grin crept on Seiko's face.

"Kensuke Kurosaki" Kurosaki spoke.

"Rin" Rin spoke.

"Only rin?"

"Rin Metsudo.." Rin said sighing.

"Nice nam-"

"Hi!" Ayumi ran towards the table.

"Shinozaki-"

"Yes I am in the same class!" She said.

"Cool!" Yoshiki blurted out.

Satoshi chuckled.

"So, continuing..."

Rin looked at Satoshi.

"I was saying.." Rin coughed.

"I am waiting for my girlfriend" He said then stood up to take a tissue.

"Are you ok?" Ayumi asked.

"He is sick, Shinozaki" Yoshiki crossed his arms.

Ayumi looked at Yoshiki.

"Don't try to be smart"

"Don't worry, I won't..." Yoshiki sighed.

"Kishinuma is right" Rin said and blew his nose.

"I am sick.."

"Running nose bothers you right?" Satoshi asked.

"Of course, I can't even sleep at night.."

Rin went back to his seat to sit down.

Yoshiki backed up a little trying to be safe.

"You don't have to back away from me, Kishinuma" Rin chuckled a little.

"I don't like getting Running noses, it's so annoying" Yoshiki said.

"Yep" Kurosaki spoke.

Seiko and Ayumi took a seat.

"I am bored.." Seiko whined.

"Already?" Yoshiki rolled his eyes.

"We are just waiting until everyone is here!" Seiko said then slumped her head into her arms.

"Oi, what was your name again?" Kurosaki said.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce my self" Ayumi stood up.

"No, not you" Kurosaki spoke then looked at Seiko.

"Oh" Ayumi spoke then sat down, she heard Yoshiki laugh quietly though she ignored him.

"Seiko Shinohara" Seiko happily smiled.

"Nice name!" Kurosaki said. "I agree" Rin spoke.

"Thank you" Seiko said.

Rin looked behind him and stood up.

"I'll be right back" Rin said and left.

"I wonder who is his girlfriend?" Yoshiki questioned.

"Based on his looks and body looking muscular, I bet he has a chick" Kurosaki spoke.

"Maybe" Satoshi muttered.

Everyone talked for a little bit until Rin slammed his hand on the table scaring the 2 girls.

"Sorry for the interruption" Rin spoke.

"You scared the girls Metsudo.." Yoshiki said.

"I said sorry"

"Sorry Metsudo, I have to go to the restroom" Satoshi said, he stood up.

"it's ok" Rin said. "I will have to wait for you then.." He said leaving the classroom again.

Satoshi smiled then walked towards the teacher.

"May I go to the restroom?" Satoshi asked.

The teacher only nodded, Satoshi exited the classroom and went to find the bathroom.

* * *

On his way he found Rin talking with other guys, I guess he already made some new friends.

Satoshi kept walking until a girl ran by him though she stopped suddenly.

Satoshi felt something try to pull him, something very sharp and cold..

He looked down seeing a paper clip stuck to Satoshi's sweater.

It looks like it was attached to a string.

Satoshi turned around.

"Sorry-"

Satoshi gasped so did the girl that was smaller.

Both looked at each other, frozen until Satoshi managed to talk and move.

"N-Naomi...?"

**A/N: :3**


	7. Knock it off

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

The two looked at each other, both widened eyes.

"Ah..um.." Naomi said quietly.

"Am I dreamin-"

"Yo..?" Yoshiki walked towards Satoshi until he saw the smaller girl in front of him.

"Nakashima?" Yoshiki said, he rubbed his own eyes making sure.

"What's going on?" Ayumi came from behind.

"Nakashima?" She said.

Ayumi was very surprised and happy to see her, though a part of her felt mad.

"What do we have here?" Rin walked past the two.

"Naomi!" Rin yelled.

Naomi turn to look at him. "Rin!"

The girl dashed into Rin's arms.

"Um..what..?" Satoshi said pointing at the two.

'_I could have gotten a hug..'_

"So..is she.."

Rin broke their hug and looked at Yoshiki, he smiled.

"Yea, she is my girlfriend"

Satoshi walked towards Yoshiki.

"Let's go, we can't be late"

Satoshi grabbed Yoshiki's arm dragging him with him.

"Huh? Uh, see ya!"

* * *

"Woah, Mochida your face is re-"

"Shut up" Satoshi spoke and slumped on his chair.

"No need to be harsh!" Seiko quickly yelled out.

Satoshi sighed and looked at Kurosaki.

"..Sorry.."

"Nah, it's cool"

"You seem mad about something" Yoshiki said then grabbed Satoshi's shirt pulling him off the chair.

"Explain"

"Why are yo-"

"So you can't walk away"

"…"

"Now, spill the beans"

"Can't you understand?"

"Is it about the Rin thing?"

"I guess.."

"Are you jealous?"

Satoshi forced Yoshiki's hand off his shirt, landing on his chair.

"Not really"

"I don't know, but..I'll buy it"

"Kishinuma is right, you seem jealous about something" Kurosaki spoke.

"I just forgot a notebook, that's all"

"Lies" Yoshiki said throwing the crumbled up paper ball into the garbage can.

"Score!" Yoshiki said then put his hands behind his head.

"You know..this was your first perfect shot.." Satoshi said, he crossed his arms.

"Yo, do you guys mind if she sits with us" Rin spoke out clearly and soft.

"No we won't"

"I will" Satoshi muttered.

Yoshiki hit Satoshi's arm. "Shut up"

"Cool" Rin spoke.

Naomi already took a seat so Rin sat next to her.

"So Shinohara what were you going to say?" Kurosaki asked.

"I can't believe Shinohara didn't notice.." Satoshi spoke.

"She can be oblivious sometimes.." Yoshiki spoke.

"Hey! even if it's true you don't have to sound mean" Ayumi said.

"Ah, well it's true!"

"The two of you shut up!" Satoshi stood up.

Yoshiki looked up at him. "Woah little tiger lower your voice"

"Yea man" Rin spoke.

Satoshi shook his head. "I am going to hang out with strangers.." Satoshi said.

"Go on" Yoshiki spoke.

Satoshi walked away and immediately attracted attention.

"What's wrong with him?" Naomi questioned.

"Not sure, he was red though" Kurosaki chuckled.

"Naomi? I can't believe I haven't noticed!" Seiko cried out, she quickly dashed to Naomi, hugging her.

"Seiko! Get off me!"

"Why are you still mean?"

"We are in public.."

"So?"

"You guys know each other?" Rin asked.

Naomi looked at him.

"I actually know everyone here, except that guy over there" Naomi said looking at Kurosaki.

"Kensuke Kurosaki, sorry to not introduce my self earlier"

"it's ok"

"Hmm, how about Mochida?"

* * *

"Yo, how's it going?" Some guy walked towards him.

"Bored"

"You seem down"

"Nah, it's cool"

"Cool, my name is Hartsie Devoniet, call me Hart" Hart smiled.

"Hi Hart..Satoshi Mochida, call me anything"

"Nice name, Satoshi, want me to introduce you to my friends?"

"Sure.."

Hart turned around to walk towards a group of students talking.

* * *

"He seems to enjoy around here" Kurosaki spoke.

Yoshiki stood up, walking to Kurosaki.

"Kis-Hey!"

Yoshiki took Kurosaki by his collar.

"Don't talk"

"…"

* * *

"This is Satoshi Mochida!" Hart said.

There were 7 people in the group, 3 girls and 4 boys, one girl was looking at Satoshi the most.

"Hey" Satoshi spoke.

"Would you guys introduce yourself?" Hart asked the 6 in front of him.

"Yo, Satoshi" Yoshiki tapped Satoshi's shoulder.

"Eh? What are you guys doing here?"

"We just came to see your new friends" Yoshiki spoke.

"Not re-"

"So who are you guys?"

The 3 girls stood in front of them.

"We are sisters"

"Really? Are you serious?" Yoshiki spoke.

"This is very rare" Satoshi said.

"Yep" Kurosaki said

"I am Haruka Mitsui" A girl taller than the other 2, she had indigo long hair, with indigo pretty eyes.

"…" Satoshi looked at her.

"Kuroha Mitsui" A girl that is shorter than Haruka but taller than her other sister.

Though she seems to take quick glances at Kurosaki.

The other girl refused to talk and just walked away.

"Yea..can we go now?" Kurosaki spoke.

"Yea, sure"

Yoshiki looked at Satoshi. "Let's go Satoshi"

"Huh? Uh, ok" Satoshi said.

"Wait, you guys still did not introduced yourself" Haruka said.

"Except the Mochida one" Kuroha spoke.

"I don't like saying my name but..oh well"

"I'll go ahead"

"Ok, we will be there in a minute"

Satoshi nodded and so did Yoshiki, kurosaki only shrugged and just went back to the 2 girls standing.

The brunette walked to his seat and sat down, he reached his back pack and took out a book.

He opened it and read his book trying to ignore the rest in front of him.

"I didn't know you like reading, Mochida"

Satoshi noticed Seiko right next to him, she was sitting on Yoshiki's seat.

"What is it about"

"Mind your own business, Shinohara

"But it looks interesting!"

"Just.." Satoshi moved himself and the chair away from Seiko, he didn't want her to try to poke him or anything.

"Jeez, why are you cold? I though Kishinuma was the cold person around here"

"I am not in the mood"

"Why?"

"Because I am"

"But why..?"

"Jesus, Shinohara please be quiet, I am trying to read"

"We are ba-"

"Shinohara gey off my seat!" Yoshiki yelled. "Ok, but you didn't have to yell!" Seiko quickly returned to her seat.

Yoshiki sat on his seat. "Did Shinohara do ANYTHING to my chair?" Yoshiki asked Satoshi.

"No"

"Why are you even.." Kurosaki couldn't finish his sentence.

"Because she is capable of anything!"

"Really? I think she seems very innocent and cute"

"Aww thank you!" Seiko smiled at him.

"Don't be fooled! She seems innocent but then you end up with paint, water or anything on you!"

"Kurosaki are you trying to make a move on Shinohara?" Satoshi asked the boy that was looking at Yoshiki.

"No..wait.."

"Hm?"

"Are you two dating?" Kurosaki said.

"WHAT?"

"I would never date a girl like Shinohara.."

"Why not?" Yoshiki smirked.

"Because she is crazy!"

"Mochida is too boring!" Seiko said.

"Hey!" Satoshi slammed his hand on the table, then got off his chair.

"You are way too boring for a handsome guy like you!"

"You are way too crazy and perverted for a cute girl like you!"

"Haven't you guys noticed that you are flirting?" Yoshiki said.

"How is this flirting!?" Satoshi turn to look at the bleached hair boy.

"You guys are saying cute or handsome to each other.." Kurosaki spoke, he crossed his arms.

"Sorry Kurosaki, I didn't mean too "flirt" with your girl"

"O-Oi!"

"Anyways, you can have her, she is too crazy for my type"

"What's your type anyways?"

"Well, a girl that-"

"Hello Students! We finally have everyone here and now we are ready to start!"

Satoshi adjusted his clothes and hair and looked straight at the teacher.

Though something caught his sight, Rin and Naomi were literally still talking too each other. Satoshi didn't even notice the two over the crazy talk between the rest.

"Here" Rin took out a rose from his back pack.

"Aww rin, thank you" Naomi whispered.

"No problem honey"

"Can you guys knock it off and pay attention?" Satoshi tried yelling but ended up whispering.


	8. I don't know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

Rin looked straight at him, his eyes seem to look at him very closely, observing every part of him.

"Metsudo Rin?"

"Present" Rin raised his hand up.

"Mochida Satoshi?"

"Here"

"Nakashima Naomi?"

"Present" Naomi said, she raised her hand up.

"Dude, let them be, they are together anyways" Yoshiki whispered.

"I guess I should, it just annoys me so much"

"That's because you are jealous"

"If I were jealous I would have ran out of this classroom and out of this school" Satoshi whispered back at him.

"Kishinuma Yoshiki?"

"Here" Yoshiki raised his hand up.

The teacher checked his name.

"That's true, after what happened last time" Yoshiki chuckled.

"It was just an apple, plus, I was that young to understand nothing ok?"

"True, little kids are stupid, am I right?"

"No they aren't Kishinuma" Ayumi said, she took a seat next to Satoshi.

"That's just your opinion," Yoshiki said. "I," Yoshiki pointed to himself. "Think that they are stupid, even I say for my self as a little tiger"

"Yes, you were stupid but other little kids are not really stupid, you are the only delinquent that can be stupid as a youngster"

"Can you stop calling me delinquent?"

"Why not? It represents you"

"No it doesn't Shinozaki"

"Yes it does Kishinuma"

Yoshiki sighed. "Whatever, I won't fight with a fragile girl"

"Fragile? What makes YOU think I am fragile?"

"The way you look"

"Don't judge people by their looks"

"I don't care if I judge you"

"Well, well, the delinquent has spoken"

"Look, I know you are weak as hell so-"

**_SLAP_**

Yoshiki's eyes widened after Ayumi slapped him, he touched his cheek that was stinging with pain, a red hand mark was on his cheek too.

"Shinozaki!" Satoshi yelled as he held her wrist. "Calm down, no more slapping, okay?" Satoshi said.

"That was just a proof"

"…"

"What?"

"I was going to be nice to you, but now you won't get the respect you deserve!"

"I don't care"

"Fuck sake, Yoshiki shut up!" Satoshi stood up.

Everyone turn to look at him.

"Mr. Mochida, what's the problem?"

Satoshi turn to look at the teacher, he could tell this teacher is very strict, his eyes had a sharp gaze on him.

"Nothing sir, just a misunderstanding" Satoshi said.

"Alright, take a seat"

Satoshi took a seat, he turn to look at Yoshiki and Ayumi, they were quietly paying attention.

Satoshi crossed his arms, he had a little anger in him, he probably has already a strike on the teacher that was taking quick glances at Satoshi.

"Sorry dude" Yoshiki whispered. "Sorry? I thought you liked her"

"I do, it's just..sometimes she pisses me off.."

"That's not love right there"

"Ugh, I don't know the definition of love dammit.."

"Sorry to hear that" Satoshi looked over at Rin and Naomi quietly paying attention.

* * *

"Argument?"

"Yes sir, I am sorry to disrupt you in the middle of attendance" Satoshi bowed.

"You don't have to bow Mr. Mochida," The teacher said. "Although, I want to know why would a girl like Shinozaki fight with Kishinuma?"

"Not fighting, arguing"

"Ok, a A+ student oddly fights with a F student"

"Yep"

"Hmm, it's odd, well, you can go to your next class" The teacher said and sat down on his chair.

Satoshi looked at him then at the door.

"Sir,"

"Yes?"

"How does this school work?"

The teacher set the pile of papers on the table.

"Oh boy, you will have to stay here longer"

* * *

"Why did you transfer?" Ayumi asked Naomi.

"It was complicated.."

"I am sure it was, so I am not going to force you"

Just then Satoshi came out of the restroom.

"Mochida" Rin said.

"Hm?" Satoshi turn to look at him.

"Where were you all this time?"

"With the teacher.."

"Trouble?"

"No"

"Ok then let's all go together to our next class"

"I'll go by myself.." Satoshi said he walked away from the 3.

"I wonder what's up with him?" Rin said.

"Probably tired" Naomi spoke.

"Yea, maybe he is" Ayumi said.

**_'I use to have a crush on Satoshi, but now I don't_**'

Those words echoed in Rin's head.

**_'He is a good guy, that's probably why I use to have a crush on him'_**

"…"

Satoshi looked over his shoulder.

Rin was looking at him while the girls are having a conversation.

"…"

Satoshi turned his head and continued walking.


	9. You'll have to go through me first

**So, sorry for the long wait! The holidays have been around and I was busy at that time. I'm very busy xD **

**But I'm taking my time off to write some chapters for you guys so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Can we stop looking at each other?"

"I am just inspecting.." Satoshi said.

"I am not gay"

"Did I say you were?"

"No but you looking at me tells me you might be gay"

"No, I am not gay it's just that.."

"Hm?"

"Never mind," Satoshi shook his head. "See you later in class, Rin"

"Why my first name?"

"It's easier to say than your last name"

"…"

Satoshi nodded and left Rin in the long hallway.

"Man..where's Naomi.."

* * *

"Mochida! What's up!"

"The ceiling.."

"Really dude? I am meaning what's new"

"Nothing"

"Oh.."

"Just leave me alone for now"

"Dude, what's wrong

"Nothing man"

"Seriously, tell me"

"I'm ok, everything is fine "

"Dude-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Satoshi stood up, grabbing the student's tie.

"Woah! Satoshi calm down!" Yoshiki quickly ran to the two.

"You ok?" Kurosaki stood beside Satoshi.

"Yea, I am.."

"Look, sit down" Yoshiki said.

"Kishinuma, let me settle this.." The teacher came by the 4.

"Uh, ok sir" Yoshiki stood aside.

"Mochida what's the problem?"

"Nothing, I just need to be alone"

"Why?"

"Sir, I don't have the mood to answer your questions"

"Mochida, I can help you"

"No, I don't need any help"

"I'm your teacher!"

"…"

Satoshi looked down for a moment before walking out of the classroom.

"Mochida!"

Yoshiki didn't even hesitate and ran after him, so did Kurosaki.

"Satoshi!"

"Wait up Kishinuma"

"Keep up!"

"I wi-"

As soon as Kurosaki was speeding up he felt someone grab his arm, pulling him into a room.

"Huh?"

"Kensuke, why didn't you come and say hi to me?"

"Huruka.."

"Aren't we dating?"

"Uh, I didn't even know you were going to attend this college"

"Well I did, so..where's my Hellos?"

"Hi Haruka.."

"Finally, I'll be waiting for you at lunch"

"Yea ok.."

"Bye" She said, she aimed to kiss his cheek but Kurosaki turned around.

"Bye" Kurosaki said.

* * *

"Dammit! In college already getting in trouble!"

"I don't feel good, I'm going home"

"What? Don't even think about it.."

"I am"

"Oi! Satoshi!" Yoshiki yelled at him. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing did"

"I can tell when you are feeling down, tell me"

"I'll tell you later, right now I need time alone"

"Satoshi..don't plan on going," Yoshiki said. "It's college, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No"

* * *

"Huh?" Rin recently entered the classroom finding the whole class talking and the teacher wasn't in sight.

"Oh, rin!"

"You were here the whole time?"

"No, I came in here about 3 minutes ago.."

"What's going on..?" Rin looked around.

"Something happened"

"…"

After a bit of looking around, Rin spotted Kurosaki walking in and taking a seat.

"Kurosaki!" Rin yelled out.

Kurosaki turned his head to look at Rin.

"What"

"Where have you been?"

"Why do you care.."

"I just needed to talk to you"

"Ok, tell me"

"Sweetheart, can you excuse us for a minute"

"Sure.."

After Naomi left, rin took a seat across Kurosaki.

"You are dating Haruka right?"

"Yea.."

"I have seen you around with her, you seem very uncomfortable"

"I'm just not in the mood"

"No, that's not the reason here"

"…"

Just then Satoshi and Yoshiki were standing by the door. Satoshi found himself in front of Naomi, it looks like Naomi was going to leave the Classroom but she ended up right in front of Satoshi.

Yoshiki meanwhile checked out Ayumi who was talking with a couple of girls.

"Hey there's Nakashima" Kurosaki said leaning on his chair.

Rin instantly turned his head, he raised a brow and stood up, walking towards the two.

"Is something wrong?" Rin stood in front of Naomi, facing his back at her while he faces at Satoshi.

"…"

Naomi sighed and left the classroom.

"Don't try anything on her" Rin said.

"I won't"

"YOU better not" Rin put his finger on Satoshi's chest, pushing him a bit.

Yoshiki immediately saw the scene and stood in front of Rin.

"If your going to pick on him then you'll have to go through me first"

"…"


	10. The first kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

Satoshi was going to tell Yoshiki that he did not need help but then found himself walking off, looking for Naomi.

"Mochida-"

"Leave him alone big boy" Yoshiki said.

"I do not want to hurt you"

"And I won't let you go after him"

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"Why are you following me?"

"For a question"

"…" Naomi turned around to face Satoshi.

"Why did you leave?"

"To go to the bathroom.."

"Oh.." Satoshi said feeling stupid.

"Yea.."

Satoshi sighed, wanting to have a normal conversation.

"Well..I have to go no-"

As soon as she was about to leave, Satoshi grabbed her for a kiss. The brunette pulled Naomi closer to him, he felt his cheeks hot, no...it felt even hotter than normal.

Naomi's eyes widened in shock, she soon broke the kiss and slapped the crap out of Satoshi.

"Ow.." Satoshi said.

* * *

Rin had enough and pushed Yoshiki to the wall.

"Agh!" Yoshiki screamed out.

"Rin, what the hell?" Kurosaki came up behind him.

"What?"

"Dude, don't push Kishinuma"

"So you are on his side?"

"Why wouldn't I? Look at him, he seems chill" Kurosaki said.

"He does but I need to go somewhere and he refuses me to go"

"…"

Kurosaki looked at Yoshiki for a second before looking back at Rin.

"He probably has his reasons Rin"

"He does, he doesn't want me to go after Mochida"

"Wait, why are you going after him?"

"I have a feeling he's going to do something to Naomi ok? Is that a problem?"

"No.."

"Ok good, I'll be back"

Just then Satoshi came back with a red mark on his cheek.

"Mochida?" Kurosaki raised a brow when he noticed a red mark on his cheek.

"Hi.." He said as he looked at his surroundings.

"Yoshiki?" The brunette said.

"Sup.." Yoshiki raised his head up and forced out a smile.

"Mochida you came back"

"Yea I did"

"What happened? Where's Naomi?" Rin said.

"Oh don't worry she went to the restroom"

"Hm.."

Satoshi helped Yoshiki to stand up.

"You ok?"

"Yea, Rin..you used way too much force"

"…"

"He pushed you?" Satoshi said.

"Yea.."

"Are you nuts?" Satoshi turn to look at Rin.

"No, tell him to let me go anywhere I want"

"I will, just going after someone's best friend.."

"You moth-" Satoshi said.

"Woah! Mochida chill" Kurosaki stood in front of him.

"…"

"I don't need you to defend me, I can defend myself" Yoshiki said putting a hand on Satoshi's shoulder.

Rin meanwhile walked off into the hallway, disappearing as he walks off into the distance.

"I can't believe I made it this late"

"Oh, hey Shinozaki" Satoshi said.

"Why the fighting? You guys know fighting isn't allowed"

"Yea but it was over a important subject.." Yoshiki said.

"Oh"

"Yeah, he's right" Kurosaki spoke.

"Uhm, Mochida.."

Satoshi looked up at Shinozaki from the floor.

"Yes?"

"Uhm..there is this movie coming out today so I was wondering...want to come..?"

Yoshiki turned around, looking up as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Satoshi noticed this and looked back at Ayumi, smiling kindly at her.

"Sorry Shinozaki, I have plans today..uhm, I am going to visit my cousins house.." He said as softly as possible.

"Oh.."

"Yea..sorry" Satoshi said.

"Uhm, I have to go now.."

Satoshi noticing her eyes watery, he began to worry until Yoshiki walked up to her.

"Shinozaki, let me walk with you"

"No I don't-"

"No objections, let's go"

Kurosaki, who watched the whole scene and started to chuckle a bit.

"Kishinuma likes Shinozaki right?" He said.

"Yea.."

"Well, I'll make sure not to steal his crush" Kurosaki smiled.

"The heck? You were going to steal her?"

"She was cute ok?" Kurosaki said.

"Cute? So it's all about how they are cute or not?"

"Well..I have never fallen in love with someone, I just dated girls that look cute"

"Wow, how much so far?"

"6"

"You cray bro"

"Shut up man" Kurosaki laughed.

* * *

"Hey Naomi~"

Naomi stopped walking, she almost thought it was Satoshi.

"Oh thank god you weren't Satoshi"

"Why?"

"I'm mad at him"

"Hmmm?" Seiko raised a brow. "You have never hated Satoshi, especially when you use to have a crush on him~"

"Oh please..I have gone over him.."

"Yea sure you did" Seiko said with a chuckle.

"…"

"Anyways Naomi, I'm going to find the teacher"

"Uhm, ok.." Naomi said.

"Bye~"

"Bye"

Seiko left Naomi alone, she stayed there for a few seconds before looking up and started walking.

The bell rang, indicating that it's now time for the next class.

"Naomi!"

Naomi looked over her shoulder.

"Naomi, where have you been?"

"I just recently came out of the restroom.."

"Oh, anything happened while I was somewhere else?"

"…"

Naomi didn't want to tell Rin what happened with Satoshi earlier, but she couldn't just let it haunt her for the rest of her life.

She let out a big and deep sigh before looking up at Rin's red charming eyes.

* * *

"Welcome all to mathematics, today we will be discussing the future of Math in this class"

Everyone groaned and whined except for Satoshi.

"Dude why aren't you mad?"

"Well, it's interesting discussing about math"

"Interesting? You mean boring" Kurosaki said from behind.

"Oh c'mon guys, give it a try"

"No it's way to boring to even try," Kurosaki said. "Guys, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back"

"Ok"

Kurosaki was out in the hallways, searching for the mens bathroom, as he looked around he easily spotted Rin storming past everyone, he looked very mad.

"Rin are you ok?"

But Rin didn't listen and pushed Kurosaki aside.

As Kurosaki closed his eyes to prepare for pain, he only bumped into something soft.

He gasped knowing that person must've hit the locker with himself adding more force.

"Shit!"

But when he found out who it was, he felt even worse than before.

It was a girl.

* * *

As Rin kicked the door open..

"Where's Mochida.."

"Eh?"


	11. I'm sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Rin Metsudo! Take your seat!"

"Uhm, professor can I have a talk with Mochida Satoshi"

"Is it math related?"

"Yes" Rin said, he felt kind of bad lying to the professor.

"Ok then, hurry up" The professor said.

Satoshi stood up from his chair and walked out of the classroom with several people including his friends looking at him.

"What is it"

* * *

"Uhh, I'm sorry!"

"Ow.."

"Uhm, Shinohara right?"

Seiko nodded, she obviously looks like trying to hold the pain.

"Shit, she's probably going to cry.." Kurosaki said. "I can't make a girl cry.."

Kurosaki tried thinking of something to cheer her up but thinking too fast wasn't helping. So..

Kurosaki pulled her into a hug, he had done this so many times to cheer girls up, and it worked every time.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, it must've hurt"

"Get off me!"

"Eh?"

"Who are you…?"

Kurosaki stood up, he is shocked since it's the first time a girl actually rejected his hug, it never failed until now.

"I'm Kensuke Kurosaki, the guy that sits in your group"

"Ok but why would you hug me!?"

"Because I wanted to make you feel better, I mean..you are in pain right?"

"A little"

"Sorry" Kurosaki said as his hand showed in front of Seiko. "Need a hand?"

Seiko shook her head.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I just don't need help"

"I'm trying to be a gentleman but..ok"

Kurosaki looked at the clock.

"I have to get back to class, the teacher might be worried"

"Math class?"

"Yes"

"Hey! I go there!"

Kurosaki smiled.

"Cool"

* * *

"So what are you going to do about it? Kill me?" Satoshi crossed his arms.

"So it's true, I can't believe you actually kissed my girlfriend!"

"Believe it"

"Mother fuc-"

"Dude don't sweat out her-"

Satoshi suddenly felt a growing pain on his back, which he assumes that Rin must've pushed him.

"Agh…" Satoshi said as he slid down the locker and onto the floor.

'Now I know how Yoshiki must've felt earlier..' Satoshi thought.

"Don't mess with Naomi like that.."

"Rin, why don't you just leave me alone? I know what I did to her but pushing me to the locker isn't going to solve ANYTHING"

"It's just a warning, don't mess with me.."

"…"

Rin went back inside the classroom, leaving Satoshi alone, thinking about what Rin had said to him.

* * *

"You two, what are your names?"

"Looks like they are in trouble.." Yoshiki whispered.

"Yea.." Satoshi had his head on his table.

"Kensuke Kurosaki"

"Seiko Shinohara"

"Why are you both late?"

"Well, we had a problem to fix…"

"Hmmm," The professor thought for a moment.

"Since it's just the first time and you two might have gotten lost, I'll let it slide but keep in mind, I won't next time, understand?"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Good, both of you go to your seats"

* * *

"So, what happened with rin?"

Satoshi hung his head low.

"Nothing really"

"You sure? I thought he was going to beat you up.."

"Why would you think like that?" Satoshi said.

"He's already on my bad side.."

Satoshi lifted his head up.

"Really?"

"Yea, I just can't get use to him, I sometimes wish that he wasn't even with Nakashima.."

"Yea"

Yoshiki looked at his friend.

"You would say that, the fact that YOU like her"

"Dude shut up"

"Haha"

"Guys, wait up!"

Yoshiki and Satoshi turn to look at Kurosaki, who was running up to them.

"What?"

"Let me hang out with you guys"

"Sure"

Kurosaki smiled, the three began to walk to their next and final class.

"So, I noticed Shinohara with you" Yoshiki smirked.

"Shinohara? Oh, well..something happened and..we ended up walking together to class.."

"Hold on! You two are dating?" Satoshi said.

"What? No! We are just classmates.."

"So the whole walking together thing.."

"We are both in the same class so we walked together, uhm yea"

"Ohhh, for a second I thought you dated that perverted girl.."

"Perverted?"

"Dude, she's perverted plus crazy!" Yoshiki spoke.

"Ha, that's because she dropped that icy cold water from the top of your house.." Satoshi laughed.

"I don't even know how she got up there"

"So she's very hyper?"

"Well, I guess you can say that" Yoshiki took out a chocolate bar from his pocket.

"She seemed serious earlier.."

"Oh really? You're joking right?" Yoshiki took a big bite on his chocolate bar.

"It can be possible, I mean..she was serious back at Kisaragi Academy"

"That's ONE time" Yoshiki said.

"Jesus Yoshiki, can you at least trust Shinohara and like be cool with her" Satoshi playfully hit Yoshiki.

"Never, after that prank she did on me.."

"Does she always do pranks on you?" Kurosaki asked.

Yoshiki smiled.

"She does ANYTHING to me" he said as he took another bite.

"Oh"


	12. You are too thin, Satoshi

**Sorry for the long delay, I got my phone taken away from me and if you were wondering, NO, I do not have a laptop, well I do but it has no Internet access.**

**Anyways to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

* * *

"Have a nice day, you are dismissed"

Everyone stood up to leave the classroom, some were still on their table sleeping and drooling a bit. Though lots ignored it and went on with their lifes.

"Homework already?" Yoshiki said picking up the worksheet that was on his desk.

"I hate history.." Kurosaki said.

"Only the work he is giving us is causing you guys to hate history"

"Uhh, I guess?" Kurosaki scratched his head.

"Ha, you two are lazy"

"Maybe, maybe not" Yoshiki grabbed his book bag.

"So Kurosaki, how's your girl doing?"

"She's doing well, yoshiki are you interested in her? This is the second time you have asked me today"

"Don't you know who I like? Someone told you anyways.." Yoshiki looked at Satoshi then back at Kurosaki.

"Well yea but you sound like..it" Kurosaki said.

"Ha! I will NEVER fall for that girl, she seems a bit too..off.."

"What do you mean off?"

"Uhm, she kind of looks like she will date anyone like maybe she is cheating on you..?" Yoshiki spoke.

"..." Kurosaki stood quietly.

"Sorry man if I made you angry or anything" Yoshiki said as he backed off with his hands up showing him he didn't want business or anything.

"It's ok, I don't really care I guess.."

"What? You don't care that YOUR girlfriend is cheating on you?"

"Not really" Kurosaki replied.

"Hey guys, can we go?" Satoshi said a bit annoyed that he was left out.

* * *

"It's kind of cold" Naomi said.

"Here, I'll give you my jacket" Rin said as he put his jacket over Naomi.

"Thanks.." She said.

"Naomi, want me to stay at your house again? I hate to leave you lonely"

"Sure, I want to be with you forever"

"And I do too" Rin put his arm over Naomi, bringing her close.

As the two were passing by people, Rin noticed a group of girls looking at him.

'Great, it's those girls..' Rin looked away, pretending he didn't see them.

* * *

"This is what was going on back at high school, before Nakashima even transferred, it was Satoshi likes Nakashima AND Nakashima also likes Satoshi, Shinozaki likes Satoshi while I like Shinozaki"

Kurosaki looked at Satoshi then back at Yoshiki.

"Wow I thought you were the guy that 2 friends had a crush on"

"No, it's Satoshi but now that Nakashima is with Rin Metsudo, only Shinozaki likes Satoshi" Yoshiki sighed.

"Can you shut up with the Shinozaki having a god damn crush on me?" Satoshi angrily said.

"I'm just explaining the situation here.." Yoshiki said.

"Situation?"

"Yea man"

"Are you kidding me?" Satoshi mumbled.

"No I'm not" Yoshiki replied.

"Guys, look it's Rin and Nakashima" Kurosaki said as he nudged Yoshiki.

"Hey! C'mon Satoshi" Yoshiki said.

"No, I'm fine"

"I know you don't like him as much as me but let's at least try to be friends with him"

"Screw that" Satoshi turned around but stopped due to Yoshiki grabbing his arm.

"Don't go or else I'll just have to drag you" Yoshiki said staring into Satoshi's brown eyes.

Satoshi closed his eyes and let out a sigh and so he opened his eyes.

"Fine, I'm coming, but I'm leaving if something happens"

"Fine with me" Yoshiki said as he let Satoshi's arm go.

"Anyways, let's go.." Kurosaki said.

* * *

"Here, I bought you mittens, scarf, and a nice warm hat" Rin said as he gave them to Naomi.

"T-Thanks" Naomi shivered.

"No problem" He said looking down at her.

Naomi smiled at him and so did Rin.

"Rin!"

Rin turned to look at Kurosaki accompanied by two more friends. Satoshi and Yoshiki.

"Oh, hey Kurosaki.." Rin said.

"What are we? Cucumbers?"

"Sorry didn't see you"

"How the hell would you not see us when we are right beside Kurosaki"

"Bad eye sight, I don't wear glasses much"

Satoshi raised a brow.

"So you wouldn't also notice Kurosaki..I mean he is right beside us..and you noticed him.."

"…"

"So..Nakashima how's it going with Rin"

"It's going great" Naomi replied.

Satoshi nudged Kurosaki and so did Yoshiki.

"Your making it hard for Satoshi.." Yoshiki whispered.

"Uh, so what are you two up to?" Kurosaki scratched his head.

Satoshi's hand went inside his pockets as he stood up straight looking at Rin with jealousy filling up every single part of him.

"We were about to go home.."

"Ok good, I was about to go home too so shall I?" Satoshi turn to look at Yoshiki.

"…"

"Answer.."

"Why are you looking at me? You can go whenever you want.."

"Yea, the one that dragged me to these people" Satoshi said.

"What are you talking about? Go now"

Satoshi just left the group, he felt like breaking another cup of glass.

* * *

"Hey Son" Satoshi's father said.

"Hi dad.." Satoshi dropped his back pack to the floor and fell on his couch.

"Finally, home sweet home" Satoshi let out a big sigh.

"Something wrong?" Satoshi's father looked at him, he noticed Satoshi a bit too angry than normally.

"Just, so much stuff going on, I just want to lay on my bed forever.." Satoshi said.

"Well..you can try working out

Satoshi looked at his father.

"Are you joking?" He said.

"No I'm not," Satoshi's father said. "It always relieves stress for me," Satoshi's father looked at Satoshi.

"Plus..you definitely need to work out, you are too thin, no muscles? That's embarrassing"

"So? At least I am skinny"

"I do not like thin people, I like people that have MUSCLES like a real man would"

"Dad please stop joking"

"Just give it a try if you ever need to get the stress off your shoulders, you know what I mean?"

"No.."

* * *

**Might be some spelling or grammar errors due to me feeling very drowsy while updating..**


	13. Progress

**[Satomi/Natoshi fans out there, don't panic. I like happy endings if you know what I mean so chill out xD]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

* * *

**The Gym..**

"I can't believe I let you drag me all the way to this place" Satoshi said.

"This place is called The Gym" Satoshi's father said.

"I don't need to work out, just leave me alone, let me be Satoshi"

"It's time for you to change and become 'another' Satoshi"

"I don't plan to change, I am just staying as my self, as Satoshi Mochida"

"Let's..just start.." Satoshi's father said as he stood up from his push up position.

* * *

"Working out?" Yoshiki laughed thinking it was a joke.

"It's not a joke"

"How was it?" Yoshiki asked.

"Good I guess"

Yoshiki sighed looking up.

"You know..I use to actually work out.."

"Wait, so you never attended a sport?"

"Nah..I just went to the gym everyday but it only lasted about 2 months of working out.."

"Hm.."

"See? This is what you get for working out in the gym" Yoshiki showed his visible abs and muscles.

"For 2 months?"

"Dude I took extreme workout.."

"Damn.."

"Ha, I also use to be a the baddest boy in middle school, with piercings and dressing very weird..like..those people trying to be cool ya know?"

Satoshi looked down at his worksheet.

"Have you ever smoked?"

"Hell no, smoking is bad for us, this is even coming from a actual use to be delinquent and a total use to be douche bag"

"Thank god you aren't one because if you were I would have been at home taking all this..jealousy..and..these..problems.."

"Me, I experienced jealousy since…Shinozaki likes you..."

"Can we not talk about it?"

"Why not?"

"I don't like it when someone has a crush on me when I have a crush on one"

Yoshiki looked Satoshi like if he was just playing with him.

"That never bothers me, I just like it because it makes you feel very special"

"Special? You mean annoying"

"No," Yoshiki patted Satoshi's shoulder. "No dude, it's not annoying"

* * *

"Haha! Working out? Thanks for the awesome jo-"

"Kurosaki, it is NOT A JOKE!" Satoshi said as his teeth clenched.

"...Uh...really?" said Kurosaki

"Yes..ask Yoshiki here"

Kurosaki turned to look at Yoshiki.

"It's true, his father forced him"

"Alright, I believe you"

"Hmph, you better"

Kurosaki took out a chocolate bar.

"Wow dude, you got another one?"

"Can't afford another one" Kurosaki took a big bite.

"Don't eat it in front of me.." Yoshiki said.

"Sorry, maybe I'll meet you guys at breakfast"

"Ok, we'll be waiting"

Kurosaki nodded.

Satoshi and Yoshiki turned around, talking on their way to breakfast.

* * *

"Look at this, best breakfast ever" Yoshiki said.

"Just eat, enough talking" Satoshi grabbed his spoon.

As the two were eating Kurosaki came by.

"Hey"

"What took you so long? We were waiting for before getting Breakfast! And now we have to stay here a bit longer!"

"Sorry, I was just hanging out with my girl.."

"You should have done that later, you caused us this!"

"Yoshiki, it wasn't his fault" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki looked at the brunette then looked at Kurosaki who was adjusting his hair.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine, I'm use to it"

Satoshi looked at Kurosaki.

"What do you mean use to it?"

"Well Satoshi, if you dated my girl you would have understand"

"She's always angry at you?"

"..."

"Kurosaki are you dating a bad girl or something?" Yoshiki asked.

"I don't know how to describe her"

"Ok then we won't ask anymore" Satoshi went back to his breakfast.

* * *

"I have to go or I'll get blows from my dad"

"Dude, you don't have to work out.." Yoshiki said.

"I know but I can't disobey my dad"

"Even if he is your father you can't always obey him"

Satoshi shook his head.

"I have a hobby of obeying my parents, I'm not like you"

"I don't even have parents"

"…"

**A couple of weeks later..**

"Good, I'm glad you are making progress" Satoshi's father said as he crossed his arms.

"Ok, I'm starting to have muscles but I'm very beaten up.."

"It's just a few red marks"

"Few? Dad, everyone is looking at me like if I had the worst family in the world"

"It's for your own benefit Satoshi"

"Can I at least rest for a day..?"

"No"

"1 hour?"

"No"

"A minute?"

"No Satoshi!"

"Ugh.." Satoshi said.

"Keep going Satoshi!"

"Ok! Ok!"

* * *

"Oh hey! The busy boy has finally came by to visit!" Yoshiki said.

"Sorry, I have been at the gym…"

"He gave you blows based on those red marks" Yoshiki pointed his spoon at Satoshi.

"Yea.."

"I can see you are making progress" Yoshiki walked towards Satoshi.

"Hm?"

Yoshiki instantly punched Satoshi in the stomach.

"Agh!" Satoshi screamed out as he landed on the couch behind him.

Yoshiki looked at him from head to toe.

"Hmmm, still weak in my case" Yoshiki said.

"It's only been a month.." Satoshi had his hand on his stomach.

"A month and 2 weeks" Yoshiki said, he returned to the kitchen to continue cooking.

"Uhm, yea.."

* * *

"Yo Mochida!" A male student with green hair said.

"Hey.."

"Hm, no more thin Satoshi?"

"No more" Satoshi focused more on his friend's earring.

"Grea-"

"You got earrings?"

The green haired boy touched his earring.

"Well…yea"

"Your crazy"

"Eh? I'm not, it's just style.."

"…" Satoshi walked slowly to his desk and took a seat.

The green haired boy followed behind him.

"If you want you can try it, it's very cheap"

"Like hell I will.."

"Ha, I'm just saying.."

"Mhm"

"Uhm ok..? I'm going to meet my brother..so..see ya.." He said and ran out of the classroom, he accidentally bumped into Yoshiki but kept running.

Yoshiki looked over his shoulder as the boy ran down the hallway.

"The hell..he should watch where he is going.." Yoshiki grabbed his shoulder.

"Mochida!"

"Mochida-kun!"

"Satoshi!"

Yoshiki looked at Satoshi being surrounded by people.

'Since when has he become popular' Yoshiki thought as he scratched his head.

"Eh?" Satoshi said looking at several people around him.

Yoshiki approached them.

"Dude is it true you like that girl right there?"

"Yea, is it?"

"She seems pretty hot"

Satoshi looked the girl that they were pointing at, he recognized her.

As he looked at her Kurosaki approached her and began talking to her.

"Is that her boyfriend?"

"Woah, Mochida you can't have a crush on a girl that has a man"

Satoshi stood up.

"What are you guys talking about? Me, a crush!?" Satoshi said.

"Rumors say you have a strong feeling for her"

"It's a rumor.."

"Rumors can be true!"

"Who started this.."

"I don't know, I just heard it from people around me"

".."

"You two sync"

"Huh? I do not like her! I don't even know her!"

"What's going on?"

Everyone turn to look at Yoshiki, he stood there with his book bag hanging on his shoulder.

Satoshi noticed a group of girls staring at him, they began to blush.

"Who are you?" A tall student with caramel hair said.

"Ok first, what's going on! Second, who are you! And third, he's my best friend"

"Well, we all just wanted to know if he actually has a crush on that girl over there"

Yoshiki looked over his shoulder then looked back at him.

"Dude, satoshi does not have a crush on her, especially when she is dating Kurosaki Kensuke," Yoshiki said. "And why her?"

"She is one of the prettiest girls in the school, it's also unbelievable that she became so popular in just one day, she's one of the first girls to achieve that"

"Mhm"

"And this guy suits her"

"This guy is called Satoshi Mochida"

"Uh..ok..Mochida.."

"Now answer my other question"

The caramel haired boy crossed his arms.

"I am a senior student"

Yoshiki observed the taller student.

"Hm, you do look older than us"

"Hmph!"

"Ok now that I know what's going on, may you all go back? I need to talk to my friend here"

"Understood, everyone! Go back from where you came from!"

As everyone left including the senior student, Ayumi entered with the homeroom teacher following behind her.

"Finally!" A student yelled out.

"I'm sorry everyone, it's just that I am very busy with all the paperwork!"

"Hey guys!" Ayumi waved.

"Ugh, I do not want to talk right now" Satoshi mumbled.

"..?"

"Uh, he is just very tired and he's not himself when that happens so.." Yoshiki said.

"Oh, I get it..I'm sorry.."

"It's ok Shinozaki, just let him be"

"Your about to make my head explode" Yoshiki took a sip of chocolate.

"…"

"Yo! Can we have more!" Yoshiki waved at the waiter.

**Minutes later...**

"Go talk to her, have a _conversation_"

"Yea, I should though I have to watch out from that big boy Rin"

"Yea you better, he seems the type not to mess with," The bleach haired boy said then smiled. "Though I can mess with him, I can mess with anyone"

Satoshi laughed as he shook his head.

"Don't even think about it"

"I am and I will"

"Just make sure to invite me to your funeral ok?"

"It's not going to happen like that…"

* * *

**(A/N) Alright so...hello guys. Lots of you want Satomi, so..chillax first, and don't worry it's coming soon AND I'll _try_ to update daily...**


	14. Anniversary: Part 1

**Shout out to MyLoveForNatoshi (Guest)**

**Thank you for sharing your idea! I still am deciding if I should or not but if I do, look out for it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

* * *

"Alright! Knees up! Knees up!" Satoshi's father yelled.

Satoshi kept running in circles until he couldn't take it anymore and collapsed to the floor.

"Satoshi! Don't disapoint me!"

Satoshi groaned as he stood up and started to run again, he couldn't take it much but he dealt with it.

"Knees up!"

* * *

_Knock_

_Knock_

Yoshiki took off his hat that he was wearing and went to open the door.

"Oi…"

"Kurosaki? How did you.."

"Don't ask" Kurosaki said followed by a sigh.

Yoshiki stepped aside to let his friend enter his house.

"I can already tell," Yoshiki said. "What's wrong?"

"Everything!" Kurosaki said, he took a seat.

Yoshiki sat across him.

"Ok, tell me everything"

"Nah, I'm just messing with you," He said then looked at Yoshiki, he didn't know if he should tell him but he did anyways.

"I just want to break up with her" He said. "But I can't!"

"Why..?" said Yoshiki.

"Because I do not want to break her heart or make her cry.."

"Oh, I see.."

'I doubt she will' Yoshiki thought.

"Ok dude, how about I'll bring you some of my professional made chocolate?"

"The hell? You bake?"

"I came from a family of chefs/bakers; my father gave a big book of recipes before leaving me in an orphanage…"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, by the way don't tell ANYONE about this"

"How about Satoshi?"

"He knows already"

"Of course.."

* * *

Yoshiki came up behind Satoshi and pushed him.

"What the fu-"

"Ha! Sorry man"

"It's ok.."

"So," Yoshiki said. "Are you going to talk to her?"

"Who?"

"Nakashima, duh"

"Oh yeah..uhm, I will"

"You said you will! Right now is the time, later on she will be with Rin"

"…"

"Look! There she is!" Yoshiki said pointing at Naomi.

"Ok..I'll go talk to her"

"Good, I'll be waiting by the entrance"

"Wait, about what?"

"Huh?"

"I am meaning what should I say to her?"

Yoshiki put a hand on his hair and messed it up.

"Hmmm, just talk about random stuff, and if Rin comes and gives you a hard time..I have your back"

"Thanks man.."

"No problem" Yoshiki said, he looked at Naomi then left Satoshi standing there.

Satoshi looked at Naomi, he inhaled and exhaled then walked towards Naomi with a group of girls beside her.

* * *

"It's a 3 year Anniversary"

"Seriously?"

"Yes Kurosaki..it is.."

"…"

"I'm still thinking on what should I give her.."

"Go to the Restaurant"

"That's one..but..I don't know.."

"Rin, anything you give her would make her happy, I just know it so don't go wasting a ton of money"

Rin put his hands on his hips and looked away.

* * *

"Yo"

The girls including Naomi looked at him.

"…"

Naomi instantly noticed Satoshi's change of body.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Uh sure," Naomi said, she looked at her friends. "Go on ahead, I'll meet you all inside in a minute"

"Ok" One of them said.

* * *

"So.."

"I'm sorry" Satoshi said as he bowed.

"Eh? Why are you apologizing?"

Satoshi lifted his body up straight and looked down at her.

"For surprisingly kissing you.."

"…"

"I didn't know what went in my head…"

Naomi looked up at him, she soon found herself looking away with a deep shade of red on her cheeks.

"Naomi..are you blushing?"

"…"

"Yooo"

Satoshi looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, Rin.."

"Is that you Mochida?"

"Yeah.."

"Damn dude, you have certainly changed"

"Thanks for noticing"

"No problem," Rin said then walked over to Naomi.

"Mochida, I'm just going to talk to Naomi for are sec" He said.

"…" Satoshi said nothing.

Rin smiled at him.

* * *

"It's a good thing he didn't give you a hard time"

"Yeah, about that..he seemed very happy about something"

"Ehh, who knows?"

"…" Satoshi looked out the window.

"Satoshi, do you have a major crush on Nakashima?"

"I-" Satoshi paused.

"Hm?"

"I do…"

"So, if you want to get her to like you is to get her to like you"

"What?" Satoshi turned around.

"I am saying that try to make Naomi fall for you man"

"And how?"

"Yo!" Kurosaki said, he startled both Yoshiki and Satoshi.

"Kurosaki! Don't scare us again.." Satoshi said.

"Are you two girls or something?"

"No"

"You shouldn't be scared, especially you!"

"Shut up, I was just pretending" Yoshiki closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Sure you did"

"So..what are you two up to?" Kurosaki grabbed a chair and sat on it.

"Kurosaki, you know Rin right?"

"Not much, I keep confusing him with someone else.."

"Another rin?"

"Yeah, the Rin dating your friend is not really Rin"

"Woah, you are confusing me" Satoshi said.

"Rin Metsudo is Rinato Metsudo, I think he changed his first name to Rin last year.."

"I can see why he did"

"Yea, he still knew me though so it wasn't really a problem when I confuse him with someone else"

"Tell me something" Satoshi said.

"What"

"Why does Rin seem so happy today?"

"Oh, you see..it's their 3 year Anniversary," Kurosaki spoke. "Rin and Nakashima"

"…"

"Oh, so he's hell of hyped" Yoshiki looked at the classroom entrance.

"I don't know, maybe"

"Oh great.." Satoshi said, he turn to look out the window again.

"What?"

"Oh, it's Shinozaki" Yoshiki smiled.


	15. Anniversary: Part 2

**I was finally able to upload the chapter, for some reason I couldn't publish the chapter because it won't let me but now I am back. To the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

* * *

"Dude, cheer up" Kurosaki punched Satoshi's shoulder. "What's up with you and her anyways?"

"…"

"Don't try Kurosaki"

"Hello" Yoshiki said, he still had a big smile on his face.

Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"Let's leave them alone" Kurosaki said knowing Satoshi would snap at any second.

"Alright" Satoshi agreed and followed Kurosaki.

"H-Hey..he's just very tired.."

"Kishinuma, do you mean jealous?"

"Huh?"

"I know Mochida still likes Nakashima.." Ayumi looked away sadly.

"Eh..yeah he does but you shouldn't look so down about it"

"…"

"Listen, Satoshi isn't really into you, he's into Nakashima..you know that and he would never ever think of letting her go"

".."

"So just forget about him" Yoshiki said.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"We all are"

Satoshi sighed.

"Sorry, these people want me to talk to you"

"Why..?"

"They all think I should be with you, but don't worry that's never happening"

"Why should I be with you? I have a boyfriend"

"Yeah, I know that but these people won't just leave me alone"

"Hm"

"Look, I am just going to walk away slowly..I do not want a problem with your boyfriend"

Satoshi turned around and found Kurosaki standing in front of him.

"Oh, and here he is.." Satoshi said.

"What's going on..?"

"Kurosaki please tell these annoying people that I DO NOT want to be her 'new' boyfriend" Satoshi said desperately.

"Uh, just let go of my shirt please.."

* * *

"I don't care if you steal her or not, it will be an honor if you do"

"Oi, just hearing you say that breaks me man! What's up between you and her?"

"If you were me, you would know why.."

"How long have you dated her?"

"About a year"

"Hm…"

"She is so bossy, I just can't stand her"

"Why don't you just break up with her?"

"I tried recently but I HAVE to stay with her for who knows how long.."

"Don't tell me, she told you something you can't never reveal so you have to stay with her"

"Yeah..how did you know?"

"Seen it in a bunch of movies"

Kurosaki tilted his head, he nodded.

"Yeah"

"Anyways..where the hell where you? I was here dealing with those kids"

"I went to my locker, to get my notebook and my pencil"

Satoshi crossed his arms.

"Kurosaki,"

"Hm?"

"Tell me, when you first saw Yoshiki, what do you think he was like?"

"Why are you asking me this"

"Just answer it"

"Alright, when I first saw him I thought that he will be a problem to the teachers, he seemed the type to bully people and a deliquent"

Satoshi smiled.

"Believe it or not, he got a scholarship"

"What..?"

"Ever since that crush on Shinozaki, he has been a good kid, he didn't really pay for college, I guess that 'crush' is more than just a crush"

"Impressive"

"Yeah, I never knew he had good grades until graduation where he received a scholarship, now, most people don't call him a deliquent anymore, except Shinozaki"

"Shinozaki is that girl with the.."

"Yes Kurosaki, you saw her before"

"Oh, the one that is very cute"

"What did you just said?"

"Ah..Yoshiki, you came back fast"

"Well…Shinozaki went to talk to her friends, I wanted to talk to her more but couldn't.." Yoshiki said then looked at Kurosaki. "Who is cute?" Yoshiki asked.

"Oohh, Tight" Satoshi said playfully punching Kurosaki as he laughed.

"That's what she said!" Satoshi heard a distant voice.

"…"

"The hell? Where did that come from?"

"Probably those crazy brothers" Yoshiki pointed across the classroom where a group of boys know as "Brothers" were laughing crazily.

"Do they drink?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah, they obviously drink water" Yoshiki looked through his folders.

"No, I mean alcohol"

Yoshiki looked up at Satoshi from his folders.

"Eh..they look like it.."

"Mhm"

"Anyways, I'll be doing my homework.."

"Kishinuma, it's called home work" Kurosaki said.

"I know"

"You should have done it at home"

"I never do it at home"

"Well then how did you get a scholarship!?"

"I always did my homework in class before the teacher comes"

"He's here.." Satoshi grabbed a chair a sat on it.

"I know, but that teacher doesn't suspect a thing"

"I hope he catches you" Satoshi said.

"Dude! That's never happening"

"Don't jinx it"

"I'll be right back, I am going to hand these in.." Yoshiki said as he walked to the teacher's desk.

"..So..Mochida, can you tell me a little more about Shinohara"

"Yeah, only that she is a crazy, perverted, weird girl" Satoshi played with his bracelets he bought yesterday.

"Something good about her"

"She is probably hiding a secret trait, maybe a bit more non-crazy"

"One last question" Kurosaki had a finger up.

"Go on"

"Does she have a boyfriend currently?"

Satoshi started to laugh but soon started to cough.

"D-Dude! If you are interested in her then go ahead, she's definitely single bro"

"Hm.."

"By the way, good luck with that girlfriend of yours, Kurosaki" Satoshi reminded Kurosaki.

"I need to get her out of my life"

"I'm back guys" Yoshiki came back with a big smile on his face.

"What got you happy?" Satoshi looked up at Yoshiki.

"100 average student!"

"Hmm..not impressed"

Yoshiki crossed his arms.

"Satoshi.."

"Hm?"

"Kurosaki" Yoshiki said.

"Yes?"

"Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure" Kurosaki said, he soon left the two.

"We have 3 minutes until class starts, so, let's talk about the Rin and Nakashima problem"

"Oh c'mon! I was just forgetting it"

"This is serious to you Satoshi, so listen"


	16. The New Kid With A Similar Last Name

**Finally lol, sorry for all these missing days of chapters ;-;**

**I had surgery and had to stay at home for weeks, not even lying :l**

**Now that I am recovering completely by next week, I can work on the chapters :D**

**_By the way, a future story is being published further notice, if it happens e.e you don't know what might happen ;-;_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

* * *

"So jealousy is the answer?"

"Yes Satoshi, it is"

"Ok then, I should do that right now since they are here" Satoshi said facing at the two, Rin and Naomi.

"I guess you can.."

Satoshi nodded and turned around.

Yoshiki sighed, he looked up at Kurosaki who just came back.

"Can you give that water bottle there?"

"Yeah sure"

Yoshiki leaned on his chair.

"Kurosaki, we need popcorn"

"..?"

"Satoshi is about to make history.."

"What do you mean?

"I mean he is going to try to make Rin jealous"

"Oh"

"Watch and learn.." Yoshiki said.

Satoshi stood by the classroom entrance, he kept looking at Rin, who was waiting for Naomi to come back.

When Satoshi saw Naomi coming back with a bottle of water in her hands, he walked towards her and "accidentally" bumped into her, since she was in the middle of drinking her water, it spilled all over her.

Rin saw this and got up to help her, but instead, Satoshi apologized and took her to the bathroom.

"Wow, I expected something much better"

"Same here" Kurosaki said.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you" Satoshi said.

"It's ok Satoshi" Naomi said.

Satoshi nodded and Naomi entered the bathroom.

The brunette smiled, he turned around.

"Mochida"

"Metsudo Rin.."

"Mochida, what are you doing?"

"I am being a gentleman to your girlfriend"

"Thank you, but I think you should leave it to the boyfriend" Rin replied.

"Hm, I guess I should have, I wonder why did I act like a gentleman..?"

"…"

"I have to go back so.." Satoshi said.

* * *

"I expected a more better act!" Yoshiki said punching Satoshi's shoulder.

"Like what?"

"A kiss dumbass!" Yoshiki said.

"Dude" Satoshi looked around to make sure no one is hearing him.

"I kissed her before"

"I know that already, didn't you see how angry he was when he found out?"

".."

"You should have an idea by now" Yoshiki said.

"Mochida Satoshi!"

Satoshi turned around, he raised a brow.

"Huh?"

"Attendance" Yoshiki nudged Satoshi.

"Oh, here!" Satoshi said.

The teacher nodded and looked down at the attendance sheet.

"I didn't notice the teacher much"

"He was here the whole time"

"Mhm, I know I saw him earlier though, but with all the crap that is going on I can't even focus on other stuff"

"Hmph" Yoshiki said.

* * *

"Eh? Why not!?"

"I HAVE to go there ok? Or else I would just keep hearing her screams.."

Yoshiki shook his head slowly.

"Aren't you going to end it?"

"I will..just..give me time.."

"Why time? Do it right now!"

"I know how she will react if I did end it, it won't be pretty"

"I think she won't even react badly, yesterday, I saw her with another guy"

"It's probably her brother"

"She was kissing her brother?" Yoshiki said.

"…" Kurosaki stood quietly.

"That girl is probably cheating on you with who knows how many guys, I mean..she is pretty hot" Yoshiki said.

"She is" Satoshi said.

Kurosaki looked down, he thought for a moment.

"I will see you guys later" Kurosaki said.

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Adios"

Satoshi raised a brow.

"What does that mean?"

"It means Goodbye in Spanish, duh" Yoshiki said.

"You know spanish!?"

"I only know Adios"

"Oh" Satoshi said.

* * *

"I did it" Kurosaki said.

"You finally broke up with her?"

"Yeah"

"Didn't you say she was going to say something about you if you broke up with her?"

"I managed to convince her"

"Hm, that's good"

"Yep" Kurosaki said. "I feel much better after like 3 years..?"

"She must have kept you down"

"Probably" Kurosaki said, he stretched.

"Now, time to go find that girl"

"Who?"

"I think he means Shinohara.." Satoshi whispered.

"Is he crazy?" Yoshiki whispered back.

"I find it surprising that he isn't even nervous to go face her.."

"I would"

"Ha, your reaction toward her is priceless!"

"Shut up"

* * *

Kurosaki walked slowly through the hallways searching carefully for the girl.

He walked a bit faster as he was becoming unpatient.

Soon he didn't realize he was headed straight to a girl, as he bumped into her he realized it was Seiko.

"Ah..Shinohara"

"Huh? Hi…Kurosaki"

"I am sorry again for bumping into you"

"Nah it's ok"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Why is Yoshiki scared of you, like damn though" Kurosaki said with a face filled with curiosity.

"Ha, I always pull pranks of him, he is the easiest target"

"Oh" Kurosaki laughed a bit.

"Kensuke!"

"Huh?"

Kurosaki turned around only to find his ex-girlfriend, she began to hug him.

"Haruka, aren't we done?" Kurosaki whispered.

"Shut up"

"Let go Haruka!"

As the scene goes on, everyone surrounding Kurosaki began to whisper as they all face at a person with orange messy hair and a sweet face.

"He must be the New kid"

"He looks cool"

"I heard his name is Mahiro"

Mahiro walked by looking up at the door numbers as he held a piece of paper.

"Oh, perdon"

"What?"

Mahiro smiled, he facepalmed.

"Sorry, I forgot this was a Japanese school" Mahiro said looking down at Seiko.

"By the way, my name is Mahiro.." He said.

_"Mahiro **Kishinuma**"_

* * *

_:O next chapter is where the jealousy and the biggest war in Corpse Party history will begin e.e (I don't think it's the first, doubt it)_

Ahem..this was definitely not rushed ㈵0

Any grammar mistakes? 200/10 :3


	17. Cousins?

**You may have noticed I changed my Pen Name to _iiSeb_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse party or it's characters...**

* * *

"Where did he go?"

"Where is Shinohara's locker at?"

"It's that way"

"Ok, let's go Satoshi"

* * *

Mahiro observed Seiko.

'She is pretty cute and innocent..'

Meanwhile Kurosaki managed to escape Haruka's tight grip around his neck.

"I told you..we are done..completely done"

"B-"

"Go away"

Seiko took quick glances at Kurosaki, she then focused on the new student in front of her, she started to ask questions and so did he.

"Uhm" They both said at the same time.

"Uh, you start.." Mahiro said.

Kurosaki looked at Mahiro, he felt a bit annoyed by his presence.

He soon felt someone land a hand on his shoulder.

"There you are"

Kurosaki looked over his shoulder.

".."

Satoshi smiled, he soon noticed the guy in front of Seiko.

Yoshiki carefully stood beside Seiko, though he moved away a bit.

"Who might you be?" Yoshiki asked.

"Damn, I didn't even get the chance to ask him a question!" Seiko said looking at Yoshiki.

"Don't blame me! You should have faster!"

"Uh..just ignore them.." Satoshi said.

"My name is Mahiro..Kishinuma.."

Yoshiki stopped fighting with Seiko and quickly turned his head to face Mahiro.

"Mahiro?"

"Huh?"

"Oi! It's me Yoshiki!"

"Wh-Yoshiki!?"

"Yep!"

"Hm, I expected you to look like me.."

"Oh I look like you but I have a handsome face"

"Yea.." Mahiro said observing Yoshiki. "You kind of do" He said.

"But I dress nicer eh?"

"Well..you came from the U.S right?"

"Well..yea"

"That's why"

Mahiro wore the school uniform but in a better and stylish way.

"Ok hold on, are you two like brothers?" Seiko asked.

"No, we are cousins" Mahiro replied.

"What are you doing here?" Kurosaki asked.

"I am attending this school for a few months"

"Really? You never told me!" Yoshiki said, he playfully punched Mahiro's shoulder. Mahiro laughed.

"It was suppose to be a surprise, though I didn't even know how you looked like"

"Me either, I never imagined that you had orange hair.."

"It is naturally blonde but I ended up dying it orange, I look much better like this though"

"Oi!" Satoshi said. "My name is Satoshi Mochida, Yoshiki's best friend"

"Best friend?" Mahiro said in surprise.

"I never knew you became friends with these type of people"

"Hey, don't judge me.."

"…"

Yoshiki closed his eyes as he looked away then he opened his eyes and turned to look at his cousin.

"Mahiro, can I see your schedule?"

"Sure" Mahiro said, he reached into his back pack and took out a piece of paper with his schedule on it.

"Here"

"…" Seiko only kept looking at the two just talking to each other.

Kurosaki came up behind her, he felt glad that his ex finally left him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No nothing"

Satoshi looked at the two, he sighed and walked past the 4 that were busy chatting.

"We might as well return to homeroom, the teacher would be expecting us soon"

"That teacher doesn't even pay attention" Yoshiki replied.

"Let's just go.." Satoshi said, he grabbed Yoshiki and dragged him.

Yoshiki looked back at Mahiro.

"Follow me!" He said.

Mahiro quietly stood there, he looked behind him where Kurosaki and Seiko was.

"Aren't you guys coming too" Mahiro said, he eyed Seiko.

"Eh, sure" Kurosaki replied, a bit disapointed since he didn't have a chance to talk to Seiko a lot.

* * *

"Nice to meet you Kishinuma"

"I think it's better for you to call me Mahiro, Metsudo"

"Ok" Rin shook hands with Mahiro.

Mahiro tightened his grip on Rin's hand, he looked a bit more serious.

Rin looked at him, he noticed a spark in Mahiro's eyes.

Satoshi's eyes focused on Naomi who was next to him, though a bit farther.

Mahiro turned to Naomi.

"And you might be..?"

"Nakashima Naomi" Naomi replied.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Nakashima" Mahiro said, he then turned around facing Yoshiki.

"Cool, you met my friends..only one isn't much of a friend though.." Yoshiki said.

"Who?"

"Nevermind that, let's go inside"

* * *

**This might have been the worst chapter lol, I rushed a lot, I don't know why :/**


	18. Don't mess with me, Satoshi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

Second Thoughts

"And..this is the cafeteria.."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, that's all…"

"Man, I thought there will be more to this school"

"Same."

Mahiro turned around.

"Since it's lunch right now, let's go sit down" Mahiro said.

"Yeah, follow me" Yoshiki said turning around and began walking to his table where his friends where.

"Sup" Mahiro said waving at Yoshiki's 6 friends including Kurosaki.

"Yo" Kurosaki replied.

The others greeted Mahiro with a simple Hello.

Mahiro took a seat and Yoshiki took a seat in front of his cousin Mahiro.

"..Ok then.."

The table was silent and all they can hear is screams and conversations from other tables.

"Uh..Seiko aren't you continuing the challenge?"

"Oh," Seiko said, she took out a deck of cards. "Got them"

"Ok, let's see if you can complete my challenge"

"Naomi" Satoshi called out.

"Hm?"

"What's this..challenge..?"

"Seiko has to do a pyramid of cards using all of the cards given"

"I think you will need more time to do that challenge.." Ayumi said.

"And also, Seiko has until the end of lunch to complete the challenge"

"I am here..finally.." Rin said.

Satoshi sighed.

Yoshiki rolled his eyes.

Mahiro raised a brow while he noticed both Satoshi and Yoshiki's reaction.

"May I sit in between you two?"

"Uhm, I guess" Seiko said giving Rin space to sit next to Naomi.

"Tch.." Satoshi said.

"Just go with it.." Yoshiki whispered.

"Trying to.." Satoshi whispered back.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Kurosaki asked.

"Shhh, not too loud" Yoshiki said.

"Kurosaki you already know what it is about" Satoshi said.

Kurosaki raised a brow, not sure what he is talking about, but once Satoshi's eyes looked at Rin then back at him, he nodded.

* * *

"Uh, sorry Shinozaki, I am uh.." Satoshi quickly looked around until he saw Yoshiki walking towards him.

"I am going to hangout with my friends," Satoshi said. "So I can't go, though, take Yoshiki, he is free today" Satoshi said.

Once Yoshiki came, Satoshi pushed Yoshiki close to Ayumi, causing Yoshiki to blush just a bit.

"What are you doing?" Yoshiki whispered.

"I ain't setting you two up or anything," Satoshi whispered back.

"Then why?"

"She might feel lonely, and also go cheer her up a bit"

"…" Yoshiki gulped as he looked at Ayumi.

"Uh, anyways Shinozaki, thanks for inviting me…I have to go now..cya" Satoshi said.

"…" Ayumi stood quietly.

'Damn you Satoshi..' Yoshiki thought.

"Uh so, isn't there a movie coming out today..?" Yoshiki said.

"Yeah there is, but I think I am just going to stay home today"

"Is it because you were planning to go with Satoshi?" Yoshiki said.

"Maybe"

"You know, maybe you should get to know me a bit more, you can't just judge a book by it's cover"

"I think I already know you pretty well"

"Only bits, we talked before but we never got to hang out to know each other more," Yoshiki replied. "I ain't a delinquent.."

"…"

"So, can we just get to know each other"

A long silence came.

Ayumi sighed.

"Ok, just to see if you were different than I expected"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah"

* * *

"N..i..c..e.." Satoshi said.

"Can you stop lifting those weights and listen!"

"I am listening"

Yoshiki sighed.

The blonde grabbed Satoshi from behind and wrapped a arm around his neck.

"The hell!?"

"Listen now"

"Hey! Let go!"

"If you keep struggling I will tightened that grip"

Satoshi suddenly stopped struggling.

"Good boy"

"Shut up" Satoshi replied.

Yoshiki chuckled.

"I managed to convince Shinozaki that she should get to know me mor-Woah!"

Satoshi laughed as he looked down at Yoshiki.

"How did I end up..on the floor.."

"Skills"

"That isn't skills that's uh.." Yoshiki said. "Strength"

"Yep"

"I gotta admit you got me there," Yoshiki said, he got up. "But, I am the type to get payback" Yoshiki spoke.

"I know that"

Yoshiki playfully hitted Satoshi's arm.

"Watch your back"

Satoshi looked at him, not impressed, showing no emotion at all.

"Trying to scare me huh?" Satoshi said as he grabbed his water bottle.

"No"

"Mhm.."

**The Next Day…**

"Well, that went well.." Yoshiki said.

Satoshi laughed.

"Really? The part where you 'accidentally' broke the door?"

"It was your idea on doing a epic entrance"

"Yeah but..make sure no one knows about that" Satoshi said.

"Next time, I'll just ignore your crazy ideas"

"Crazy? Yoshiki, those were normal ones, you just kept getting in trouble with it, and plus, why listen to me?"

"You make it sound cool"

"Hah, so you are saying I make everything sound cool? Even the lamest ideas?"

"Yeah"

Satoshi sighed.

"Oh Yoshiki, you are such a tall fellow, yet, dumb enough to listen to me.." Satoshi said.

"Oi!" Yoshiki said suddenly grabbing Satoshi in a head-lock.

"Don't mess with me" Satoshi said while struggling to get out of Yoshiki's lock.

"No Satoshi, you shouldn't mess with me! I made it clear a long time ago!"

"That was a long time ago"

"Hey," Kurosaki said walking towards them. He got beside Yoshiki and whispered into his ears, " You should stop, everyone is looking at you two"

Yoshiki immediately let Satoshi off the lock.

Satoshi coughed.

"Uh, let's go to P.E." Yoshiki said.

* * *

**There you go. **

**Might be the worst but I won't leave you hanging.**


	19. Skipping Class

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party, all rights belong to their respectable owners. Team GrisGris**.

** Second Thoughts**

**_ Chapter 19: Skipping Class_**

"P.E. was just great!" Satoshi sarcastically said aloud. He and Yoshiki were in the boys locker to change back into their casual clothes. Yoshiki laughed as he took off his shirt. "It sure was, especially the part where yo-"

"Shut up" Satoshi interrupted his taller friend, "It was embarrassing... it really was" Satoshi sighed loudly. "I guess today isn't your day?" Yoshiki spoke to his friend who was sitting down.

Satoshi stood up, he quickly took off his P.E uniform and changed into his casual clothing. "Well, I guess I should go find my cousin" Yoshiki closed his locker that was assigned to him. "And I am guessing that I will see you later at Art," Satoshi said. "Yep" Yoshiki replied as he and Satoshi exited the locker room.

"Don't say anything about what happened in P.E." Satoshi said. "It won't really matter anyways, a lot of people saw it and word gets out pretty fast" Yoshiki replied. "Eh.. that is true.." Satoshi sighed.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word" Yoshiki said as he put a finger over his lips. "Better zip em' up good" Satoshi said as he laughed. "I will" Yoshiki replied with a small smile on his face.

"See ya" The taller male said. Satoshi waved at his friend, "See ya" He said. Yoshiki waved back and turned around to leave and find his cousin, Mahiro.

After Yoshiki left and was in no sight, Satoshi turned around as well and walked through the long hallway, he then took a right. "Wait up!" Satoshi jumped up a bit at the sudden loud voice.

The brunette turned around to find his new good friend Kurosaki. "Sorry I had to yell like that" he said as he slowly stopped in front of him. "Nah, it's ok," Satoshi replied. Kurosaki's hands were holding on to his knees, panting uncontrollably.

"Uh… are you ok?" Satoshi said finding it a pretty stupid question. Kurosaki was right in front of him and was panting uncontrollably, of course he was not ok. "Yeah..*pant* I am *pant* ok" Kurosaki managed to talk out. "Uh, no you aren't" Satoshi awkwardly said. Kurosaki kept panting, he must've ran too much, poor Kurosaki. Satoshi forgot about walking to class in time for a split second before realizing that he was late for class!

Kurosaki was done panting by the time Satoshi realized he was late. Satoshi noticed of course, "Glad you are ok, but I have to go to class" He said. Kurosaki sighed. "Oh, sorry for wasting your time like that… I'll talk to you later then." Kurosaki said.

Satoshi waved goodbye as quickly as possible then ran off.

* * *

"You are late Mr. Mochida" The Math teacher said. Everyone else in the classroom turned their attention on to Satoshi. The brunette gulped, hoping to not leave a bad first impression on his math teacher. "Sorry sir, this will never happen again… I promise."

The teacher cupped his chin. "Are you sure you can keep that promise?" He said. Satoshi nodded nervously. The teacher smiled, "Ok then, go to your seat, we can't waste much time" The teacher said.

Satoshi went to his seat that was next to Yoshiki's, well, used to. Yesterday, Yoshiki's schedule changed because he was talking way too much with his classmates and wasn't paying much attention to the lesson, so he changed classes to where his cousin Mahiro is in.

Satoshi knew that that wasn't the **real** reason behind it, he knew that Yoshiki started a huge rivalry with Takeshi Masatu, the principal's son. He had blonde perfectly combed hair, and with those blue eyes that he basically uses to get what he wants.

Takeshi likes to treat everyone as his servant which triggered Yoshiki's anger once he tried treating Yoshiki as one. Satoshi didn't get involved in it because if he did, he would be screwed by now.

Satoshi looked at Takeshi who sat in the front row of the classroom. He was paying attention, but then a smile slowly started to appear on his face, maybe he was planning something?

Satoshi shook his head, he tried paying attention to the lesson given. Though, he couldn't help but feel very curious and suspicious, if that devilish smile was really on his face then there was no doubt.

"Ok, now I will be passing out this worksheet to everyone, make sure to complete it and hand it in by the end of class" The teacher said as he started to pass out a sheet of paper.

At the end of class, Satoshi and everyone else stood up and exited the classroom. The teacher was standing by the door, making sure everyone has handed the worksheet in.

Satoshi sighed, he didn't do the worksheet, it was all blank except for the name and date. When he gave his worksheet to the teacher, the teacher looked at it then looked at Satoshi. "Lunch Detention Mr. Mochida." He said and went back to his desk.

Satoshi exited the classroom, instantly finding his best friend Yoshiki, "Nice of you to wait" Satoshi said. "Shut up, this school is big and I rather not spend another 5 minutes looking for you" Yoshiki said with his arms crossed and his body leaning on a wall.

"Let's go then, we can't be late" Satoshi said walking past Yoshiki. "It's Art, we can be 5 minutes late" Yoshiki said following behind Satoshi. "If you are planning to be 5 minutes late then what are we going to do during those 5 minutes?" Satoshi questioned. "I was planning to go to the rooftop"

Satoshi raised one eye brow, "There is a rooftop?" He said. "Yep, I went up there before but haven't had enough time to at least enjoy the sight, that's why I was planning on the 5 minutes late to Art thing" Yoshiki said, with a smile on his face.

Satoshi sighed, "Ok, I am going just because I need to relax for at least a minute… to think out stuff…" Satoshi said stretching. "Metsudo got you down?" Yoshiki said hitting Satoshi's back gently. "Maybe" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki looked at his friend, noticing a hint of frustration on his face, seems like he was trying to put on a strong front, but the way he looks down gives it away. "Satoshi, I know you are frustrated with this situation, but hey… I at least got a chance with Shinozaki!" Yoshiki said putting on a big smile.

"I don't care, it's your business" Satoshi said raising his head up. "I know it is, just thought I shoul-"

"Aren't we here?" Satoshi interrupted his taller friend who was beside him.

"Yeah here we are" Yoshiki said, he then opened the door. "Woah, it's pretty nice up here," Satoshi said. "Are we allowed to be up here" Satoshi asked. "Only when it's during lunch" Yoshiki replied. "Oh, so we are breaking the rules or something?"

"You can say that" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi sat down on the hard rooftop floor and looked at the sight. The sight was breathtaking, with pigeons flying by, the blue sky with white puffy clouds slowly moving to the left. Houses where also in sight.

"Beautiful ain't it?" Yoshiki asked his friend. "Yeah.." Satoshi replied. It became silent, none of them talked they just enjoyed the sight exposed in front of them.

* * *

Finally after what felt like 10 minutes Yoshiki decided to go back, so he told Satoshi and they both left the rooftop. "Is it already 5 minutes?" Satoshi asked. "Yeah… I think.." Yoshiki replied looking at his cell phone.

Both continued talking as they made their way back to the 3rd floor and kept walking.

"Yeah and-" Yoshiki said but was interrupted by Satoshi hitting his arm.

"Kishinuma." A deep voice called out. Yoshiki turned his head to Takeshi who was standing in front of them. "What do you want?" Yoshiki said slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, the teacher told me to look for you and Mochida" Takeshi said taking a quick glance at Satoshi. "Now go" Takeshi said. "We are taking our time, so you go back to class" Yoshiki replied.

Takeshi sighed, "Listen here Kishinuma, you either go to Art class quickly or I will force you to go faster" He said.

"…"

"Here they are" Takeshi said entering with both Yoshiki and Satoshi in front of him. Takeshi pushed Yoshiki one last time, leaving Satoshi standing and Yoshiki stumbling.

"Hey-"

"Your fault for being so disrespectful" Takeshi said as he walked past Yoshiki who regained his posture quickly.

"Thank you for finding them" The Art teacher said. "Sorry we are late Ms-" Yoshiki said but the teacher interrupted the blonde haired boy. "Masatu told me that you two were planning on going to the rooftop and come to class 5 minutes late" The teacher said.

_How did he know?_ Yoshiki thought as he looked at Takeshi angrily, Takeshi looked back with a big smile across his face.

"Go sit down you two" The teacher said.

Satoshi shrugged and went to a table with two empty seats.

"How did he know?" Satoshi asked once Yoshiki took a seat next to him. "It's Masatu Takeshi" Yoshiki replied as he grabbed a piece of paper from an empty table close by. "Well, next time let's not even think of skipping a class or else **someone** will tell" Satoshi said looking over at Takeshi.

"Heh, sorry"

Satoshi sighed, "Let's focus.."


	20. It Has Gone Far Worse

**Attention readers, a fellow friend of mine (jakeri9) who writes CP Fanfiction is returning and he will appreciate it if you can check out his work. So will I. Currently, he is working on 'After The Party'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party, all rights belong to their respectable owners. Team GrisGris.**

**Second Thoughts**

**Chapter 20: It Has Gone Far Worse**

Finally, the last class where Satoshi, Yoshiki, Ayumi, Naomi, Seiko, Rin, and Kurosaki were all together, quietly listening to the lecture.

Except Yoshiki.

Though no one bothered to take notice, everyone was getting used to it except the ones who already got used to it.

You know who they are.

When the lecture was over and the bell buzzed, everyone was desperately getting their belongings and leaving the classroom.

Satoshi stood up from his chair and gathered his belongings, then he went to wake up Yoshiki who was still sleeping peacefully.

Satoshi thought it was going to be hard to wake up Yoshiki, since he had experience this before, but those were just.. the tough times…

Yoshiki woke up once Satoshi had called his name, it was a miracle to Satoshi, not wanting to go through the tough times. Again.

Once Yoshiki was done stretching and gathering all his belongings the two were off.

None dared to open their mouths and talk, it was quiet and awkward.

Yoshiki kept walking, his book bag over his right shoulder, his left hand in his left pocket of his pants, his grey eyes only focused straight ahead and his blonde hair blowing in different places.

Satoshi suddenly coughed, but it wasn't a real one, it was a fake one and Yoshiki took notice.

At first he had a confused look, but then he started to laugh a bit. It was Satoshi's turn to give him a confused look.

"What's funny?" He asked his taller friend.

"I don't know" Yoshiki said with a slight shrug at the end. Yoshiki didn't like getting bored, and since he also hates getting embarrassed he chooses to lie through his teeth.

Though, Satoshi knew Yoshiki too well to tell a lie from his taller friend.

"Tell me the truth, it isn't like you to just suddenly laugh" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki didn't reply at all.

Satoshi sighed. Yoshiki was usually the one that started the conversations between them, but this time he was awfully quiet.

"Something happen to you?" Satoshi questioned his taller friend who was still walking beside him.

This time he got an answer.

"Maybe."

Satoshi didn't really expect a maybe, he should have though because it's Yoshiki that he is talking to.

"I'll take that as a yes" Satoshi replied.

Yoshiki smiled, but then the whole silent atmosphere returned. It seemed that something awful must have happened - No kidding - and it was effective.

"Well…" Yoshiki said, he suddenly came to a stop, Satoshi followed by just stopping in front of him. "Something did happen" The blonde haired boy said.

"Hold on" Satoshi said. "Does it have to do with Shinozaki?" Satoshi asked. "Yep" Yoshiki replied quickly.

"Of course.." Satoshi said, he turned around and continued walking straight ahead. Yoshiki quickly followed behind Satoshi, "Hey, aren't you curious?"

"I already figured it out," Satoshi said. Yoshiki raised a eye brow at the brunette, he was confused. What did he mean by 'already figured it out'?

"Listen, you had a crush on Shinozaki since high school and the only time you were all sad was when you had problems with Shinozaki included," Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"Had? Hol-"

"I bet your little rivalry with Takeshi has gone far worse today" Satoshi said. "Uh.." Yoshiki said as he rubbed the back of his neck softly.

"Did it?" Satoshi questioned.

"Yeah, I got detention tomorrow morning…" Yoshiki said with a loud sigh at the end. "Seriously Yoshiki? Detention in college? Ugh..." Satoshi said, he shook his head slowly.

"Hey! Didn't you also get one for being late?" Yoshiki huffed. "Did you?" Satoshi replied. "Well- Uh... N-No.." Yoshiki said, he averted his gaze and coughed, "Sorry, I had something in my throat" Yoshiki said.

"Sure.." Satoshi smirked, Yoshiki shot back a glare which often alerted the brunette to stop, but the whole 'working out in the gym and improving some muscle' boosted his courage.

"Not working this time" Satoshi said with a smile still plastered on his face.

"It's not because you are my best friend, but because ever since I started working out at the gym it has-"

"Yeah, I know" Yoshiki interrupted the brunette.

It was silent again, until they both arrived at Satoshi's house. Yoshiki decided to go home instead of staying at his friend's house, so Satoshi shrugged and waved goodbye before going inside and closing the front door behind him.

Yoshiki continued walking, but this time he walked faster, he just wanted to lay down on his bed and look up at the ceiling, hoping that tomorrow will be better than today.

* * *

"Uh.."

"Hm?" Satoshi said, approaching his friend Kurosaki who was staring at him. Kurosaki tilted his head to the side, "Are you ok?" He asked the brunette.

"Yeah... why?" Satoshi replied, he tried keeping in a yawn, but failed.

"Uh, your uniform is a complete mess, plus your hair" Kurosaki replied, while pointing at the disturbing errors.

"Oh, I overslept…" Satoshi replied while running his fingers through his hair, trying to fix the mess, "Now c'mon, if we don't start walking to school we will end up having detention." Satoshi spoke, finishing off the final touches on his hair.

* * *

"So I had to force her out of my place" Kurosaki said. Satoshi chuckled, "How? By simply telling her to leave? Because from what I just heard it seems that she is desperately trying to get you back" Satoshi said, he coughed then began again, "She is pretty good looking, but she isn't my type"

"Hmph, I am never going back with her, she was cheating on tons of other guys including me." Kurosaki said. "Well… true…" Satoshi said, "I wonder how many…"

"Probably like 15 or more " Kurosaki replied. Satoshi laughed a bit before looking into a classroom filled with guys and a male teacher in the front, sitting down with a open laptop in front of him. While passing by the classroom he spotted Yoshiki writing on a piece of paper, not even bothering to disturb the teacher every 4 minutes.

_Yoshiki sure changed alot…_

"I just noticed," Kurosaki said, snapping Satoshi's small thought, "Where is Yoshiki K_ishinuma_?" Kurosaki said.

"Detention" Satoshi sighed. "Serves him right" Kurosaki replied. "What?" Satoshi looked at his friend beside him, tilting his head a little, 'serves him right', is he serious?

"Sorry it's not about Yoshiki, it's that" Kurosaki said, looking straight ahead.

A fight.

A fight between 2 guys. Satoshi couldn't tell who was the 2 guys, a whole crowd was already surrounding them, blocking his view.

"Should we go see what's going on?" Satoshi hesitantly said. "Nah, it's not our business" Kurosaki replied.

Satoshi shrugged.

* * *

"Hey!" Satoshi said, cooly walking to a table filled with students. "Since when do you- Never mind" Kurosaki said, he followed after. "Mochida! How's it going" A guy with a very interesting haircut.. earings, and his clothes all messed up in places.

_Who goes to college dressed like this?_ Kurosaki thought.

"Just hanging out there" Satoshi said brofisting his friend. "Check out any girls lately?" Satoshi's friend said with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Nah, you know the situation" Satoshi said, he gave a small pat on his friend's arm then went to get a seat.

"Ah and Kurosaki, how's it going my friend?"

_Seriously?_

"Uh… do I know you?" Kurosaki replied. "Haven't you noticed? I am your classmate in Math, Josh!" Josh said. "I am American as you see, I moved here just like that new kid… Mahiro?… eh…"

"Mahiro Kishinuma" Kurosaki said, earning a smile from Josh. "And by the way, this is his hometown, he moved to the U.S a long time ago, he happens to come back, but just for a short time" Kurosaki said.

"How do you know all that?" Josh replied. "Ask Yoshiki" Kurosaki said, he walked past Josh and sat next to Satoshi, who was on his phone.

Josh turned around and took a seat too, though in front of the two. "How about we start over? I am Josh" Josh said. "Kurosaki Kensuke" Kurosaki said, he hesitantly shook hands with Josh.

Satoshi on the other hand.

"S'up Mochida" A taller guy said. "S'up" Satoshi replied back, he earned a smile and a nod, so he went back on his phone, a smile soon formed on his face.

* * *

"I'm ok, it wasn't that bad"

"The way your face looks, Rin you have to go to the nurse, didn't the principal tell you?"

"No" Rin said, "besides I work out for a reason, I am tough" Rin said, giving a slight tap on his right arm.

"Dud-"

"How about you go on ahead, I'll be in class in 5 minutes, I have to go get some supplies from my locker" Rin replied. Rin's friend shrugged and took off.

Rin opened his locker, once he got some supplies he closed his locker shut. After a few seconds he notices a figure walking straight at him. Rin suspiciously turned his whole body to face the figure which soon revealed to be Yoshiki. A **angry** one.

Yoshiki planted a pain filling punch on Rin's jaw, earning a loud crack and also sending Rin down to the floor, using his one hand to rub his jaw, blood starting to slowly pour out of his mouth.

Yoshiki punched his way too hard, even the blonde haired boy felt tremendous pain on his knuckles.

"Get up" Yoshiki demanded sternly. Rin couldn't respond at all, the punch affected him in many ways. "Get up! Or I'll pick you up and send you down again!" Yoshiki angrily yelled.

Rin didn't, he was about to pass out right there. On the cold hard floor.

"Get up" Yoshiki said grabbing Rin onto his feet and striking his knee to Rin's stomach and a punch which also send him down to the floor.

The floor was starting to be covered by blood, Rin's blood. Yoshiki tried to grab him again, to punch him again, to witness more blood come out of him, but it couldn't be done.

"Kishinuma! Are you crazy!?"


	21. Avoid The Obvious

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters, all rights belong to their respectable owners. Team GrisGris.**

**Second Thoughts**

**_Chapter 21: _****_Avoid The Obvious_**

"You… are crazy!" Rin said, he struggled to stand up straight so he leaned on a locker behind him, he smiled once he saw Naomi beside him, she gave him a warm smile.

* * *

"She told me to give you this" Josh said as he took out a piece of paper with a phone number written neatly on it. "Who? That girl that I met along with her 2 other sisters on the first day of school?" Satoshi said. "Yep" Josh quickly replied, he waved the little slip of paper he had in front of Satoshi. "She gave me her number before," Satoshi said.

"Then you don't need this" Josh said, he crumbled it up in his hands. "…but I did lose it, oh well, it's not like I actually was going to call her" Satoshi shrugged. "Great, then this is mine" Josh said with a big smile on his face.

Kurosaki leaned closer to Satoshi's ear and whispered, "I think you may want that girl safe from Josh…" Kurosaki said, he backed away, a small chuckle coming out from Satoshi. The brunette gave a thumbs up as he smiled.

"Hey Josh, on second thought I may call her later so give me that piece of paper" Satoshi spoke. Once Josh heard he sighed. "Here" He said taking out the piece of paper with the phone number still on it.

"Thanks" Satoshi said as he put the piece of paper away in his pocket. "So-" Kurosaki began but was cut off by Ayumi.

"I'll be back" Satoshi suddenly interrupted Kurosaki, he stood up, went to ask the teacher something and left, exiting the classroom completely.

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong? I saw you, gesturing for me to come" Satoshi said, showing a look of concern.

Ayumi sighed.

"Sorry to call you out like that but I need you to come with me, Metsudo and Kishinuma are at it again…" She said, a hint of frustration in her voice. "Again?" Satoshi sighed, "Where?" He said.

"Follow me"

* * *

"I care about by cousin, he is the only person who actually cares about me," Yoshiki said. "I won't let anything hurt him."

"You won't let anything hurt him!? You… failed" Rin said. "I know I did, that's why I went looking for you around this school, so… so I can tear you apart!

"Woah! Woah! Yoshiki calm down!" Satoshi said while getting in the middle and pushing Yoshiki. "…" Yoshiki silently stood there, looking at his best friend in front of him.

"What are you doing!?"

"Showing this kid not to mess with Mahiro" Yoshiki said. "No dude. Just. Don't do it…" Satoshi said, he sighed as he slowly looked over his shoulder, he looked at Naomi touching Rin's injured nose, she looked at him lovingly, caring him with love.

Yoshiki noticed his friend sadly looking at the scene exposed in front of him, so he made his decision. "Hey Satoshi, how about we go back to um, ya know... class" Yoshiki said making Satoshi instantly look back at him, he nodded his head.

"Yeah sure, let's go" Satoshi said, he walked past Yoshiki and into the empty hallway. "Shinozaki, want to come with us?" Yoshiki asked. Ayumi looked at Naomi and Rin then back at Yoshiki. "I think I should stay here, with Nakashima" Ayumi said, she stuttered a bit when she said it. According to Yoshiki.

"Uh, ok, um… I am going now…" Yoshiki said, she nodded at him and he turned around leaving them alone.

* * *

A few days have passed since that day. It's Friday now and everyone seems pumped up for the end of the day.

Yoshiki was walking along the sidewalk, normally he would go to Satoshi's house to walk with him and have a conversation that would last until they separate their ways to go to class.

But today he felt like walking alone, a lot was on his mind since that day. Satoshi starting to act like a douche bag, Takeshi starting to continously flirt with Ayumi even though she ignores him or pushes him away, Kurosaki starting to distant himself from the group and sitting next to Seiko, Naomi and Rin still together, A random girl starting to get way _too_ close to Satoshi, and the main thing.

Ayumi has been avoiding Yoshiki for a quite a while, well, since that day when he gave Rin a beating. He wanted to know why so badly.

_'Why is she avoiding me…' _

_'Why is she so distant'_

_'She gave me a chance, yet, she avoids me…'_

_**Beep! Beep**_!

A car honk seemed to snap him out and come back to the real thing. He immidiately stopped and looked at the driver who was looking at him with disgust.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The driver said, he then proceeded turning to the left after Yoshiki apologized.

Before Yoshiki crossed the street he looked around to make sure where he was.

He passed the school.

"Dammit.." He cursed himself as he turned around.


	22. Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters, all rights belong to their respectable owners. Team GrisGris.**

**Second Thoughts**

**Chapter 22: Change**

**...**

_5 weeks have passed._

_Every single person is starting to change or just being distant towards each other._

_I guess college wasn't what I really expected to be…_

_I thought it would be like high school again, hanging out with the group that once was united, laughing with them, meeting new people along those 4 years…_

_But… It's over…_

_No reason to be upset or depressed, I am known as a delinquent. Or rather I was one._

"Hey Yoshiki!"

The yelling voice of a very familiar person snapped him out of his thinking state.

Satoshi briskly walked towards Yoshiki, his uniform was a mess, he didn't have his tie or his coat. It's like his high school attire, just a different color and put on messily. Satoshi's hair was in a messy state, it was supposed to be a "hair style" as Satoshi said, but to Yoshiki it was just a bunch of bullshit.

And the most important visual part of the newly formed brunette.

He has gained a fit body, it wasn't that fit but it was closely to Yoshiki's fit body, just a bit more fit-ish.

"4 weeks" Yoshiki said plainly. "4 weeks of..?" Satoshi replied as he took a seat beside him. "You have been absent for 4 weeks! The hell happened!?" Yoshiki questioned his brunette friend. "I skipped school, it took 4 weeks for my parents to find out about it." Satoshi replied with a chuckle at the end.

"Satoshi, what… happened?" Yoshiki said as he looked from top to bottom once more. "I also got piercings…" Satoshi said as he showed Yoshiki his ears, it was red around the earing, it didn't bother Satoshi though.

"I am looking at my past self, go away." Yoshiki said as he covered his face. "Hm, I do don't I…?" Satoshi replied as he looked down at himself. "Except that I am not that blonde delinquent guy everyone hated" Satoshi said as he stuck out his tongue at Yoshiki and sat down on his assigned seat.

"Huh, I guess the attitude is different" Yoshiki said as he chuckled lightly. "Hm, I did change a lot didn't I?" Satoshi questioned as he looked over at Yoshiki. "Oh, you sure did…"

"That's all I needed to hear"

"..."

"..."

"I'm guessing your dad encouraged you to turn like this kind of person" Yoshiki said as he looked from head to toe at Satoshi. "Yeah, just some parts but he had good reasons, very good ones." Satoshi said with a sudden smile on his face. "And what are those reasons…?" Yoshiki questioned.

"I'd be respected more if I show the school who is boss" Satoshi said flexing his muscles. "Look, I think it's a bad idea to go fight random people to gain a reputation, and I especially don't want you to go against me to gain respect"

Satoshi titled his head to the side and inspected Yoshiki. "…"

_**SLAM**_

"What's up people!"

Both Satoshi and Yoshiki turned to see Josh recently entering the classroom with his hands up in the air, he had a huge smile on his face and walking towards the two good friends of his.

The homeroom teacher sighed, "Josh, can you please be quiet when entering the classroom this morning? Students are trying to do study and do their homework..."

"Uh, I'll _try_" Josh replied, he gave a thumbs up along with a unsure look on his face. The homeroom teacher nodded, turned around and on his way to his "king" chair.

"C'mon" Josh said as he walked past them and walking towards a corner with a group of tables together and set up for 4 people.

Before Yoshiki went on to follow Josh, he couldn't help but feel uneasy as he caught the teacher look over his shoulder and gave him a stink eye.

"Yoshiki" Josh called out. Yoshiki shrugged and went on, feeling someone's heavy stare on him as he made his way to his two friends. Although he was vying to turn around and try to catch the person's stare, he still managed to completely and successfully ignored it.

Once Yoshiki took a seat on one of the 4 tables that was in a group of 4, Josh instantly started asking question.

"So Satoshi, where have you been these past 4 weeks? Skipping school?" He said with his body arched fowardly and put his left hand behind his left ear, showing Satoshi that he was clearly ready to listen.

"Yeah, I skipped school for 4 weeks and while skipping school on those 4 weeks, I made a few changes on my appearance" Satoshi said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

His hair seemed to be a but longer, it wasn't that noticeable. "A _few_ changes? Dude! You changed a lot" Josh replied with his voice higher than his usual one. "Uh, thanks man" Satoshi replied with uneasiness in his voice.

The brunette suddenly moved foward and quietly said, "Don't you guys get the feeling that we are being watched?" Satoshi said and looked around the surroundings.

"Yeah, I d-"

"Oh, never mind that, I already found _her_" Satoshi said.

_"Her?_" Yoshiki questioned with a raised eye brow, he looked around before finally setting his grey eyes onto a familiar girl called, Haruka. It was no doubt that she was looking at Satoshi. Ever since the first day of college she has been looking over at the brunette after he talked with her and her sisters.

"Yeah, it's my friend Haruka" Satoshi said with a smile on his face, he seemed to lighten up once he started talking to her.

Josh was chuckling as he spectated the whole conversation, "Satoshi might be trying to act all **_'bad_**', but he still has his energetic and innocent side" Josh said. He got closer to Yoshiki, "Don't you think he might have a liking on her?"

Josh was on to something, it could be possible by the looks of it but what about his major interest?

_Could it be…?_

_Satoshi is **moving on** from Nakashima?_

_…._


	23. Caring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or the characters involved in it. Corpse Party belongs to their respectable owners, Team GrisGris.**

**Second Thoughts**

**Chapter 23: Caring**

Winter - Cold

Yoshiki awoke to the repeating sound of his chirping alarm clock and yawned as he forced his feet out of his bed and onto the floor.

_Monday_

A day with people half awake in college.

Yoshiki stood up, stretched right after and started to put on his uniform for college.

Yoshiki has lately been having second thoughts on continuing to attend college and decide on a career to take on.

He sighed, the thought of giving up was horrid, he couldn't give up, not just yet.

Once he was done changing, eating breakfast, and finished brushing his teeth, he grabbed his bag and began his way to college.

On his way he couldn't help but look back on how he had started school. So far...

Terrible

Along with Mahiro, he has made definitive enemies with Rin - Naomi's boyfriend. Mahiro was supposed to leave a month ago, but he hasn't even packed up his belongings. Yoshiki planned to ask him, but hadn't had the chance yet, especially with the beef situation going on between Mahiro and Rin.

Going to Satoshi

Yoshiki wasn't sure if he would call "Love" that Satoshi had for Naomi now, but back then it was very very very very positive. Satoshi changed, even his personality changed from kind-hearted to a douchebag.

It's either that he just got over her or he isn't showing it as of now, but still holds feelings for her. He needs to keep a "reputation" at college based on what told him.

'Hm…' Yoshiki pondered.

"Boo"

Yoshiki instantly jumped up, startled at the sudden low sharp voice that tickled his ear. When the bleached haired male turned around, he met Mahiro who was laughing hysterically at him.

"Oops, too loud?" Mahiro said as he stood still with one hand in his pocket and his eyes were focused cautiously on Yoshiki.

Probably making sure that Yoshiki doesn't do any sneaky, cheap moves.

Yoshiki let out a sigh, "I would have knocked you out by now if it were the old hot-tempered me…" he said as he continued to look at Mahiro with an emotionless face plastered on.

"Hm, that's a surprise, usually you would have tried to knock me out somehow" Mahiro said. "Knocked you out somehow? Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Yoshiki's voice rose. "You wouldn't go that far" Mahiro said with a sudden serious tone and face on.

"…"

"Cmon Yoshiki, we have to go to college" Mahiro said, he gave Yoshiki's shoulder a pat as he walked past him.

Yoshiki followed after, catching up quickly.

Mahiro has recently _recovered_ from his injuries. Though, Yoshiki knew he was holding up a strong front. Rin pretty much tried to kill him, Naomi should feel very dissapointment in him, but Yoshiki noticed her plainly happy around him.

Yoshiki was planning to avenge Mahiro today, but his - orange haired - cousin told him not to be involved. Yoshiki simply shrugged at his reply,

For once, he listened to Mahiro.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah, want to come with me to breakfast?" Mahiro asked. Although Yoshiki didn't like going to the cafeteria with almost the whole school there, he isn't scared, he is just not willing to stumble upon a possible fight.

Yoshiki has witnessed and been a part of a fight before in High School. So far he has seen only three fights in college, and this college is supposed to be "strict". Each time Yoshiki witnesses a fight going on around him he always looks back to when he was a part of one, every single time he curses himself for looking so stupid in front of witnesses.

"Alright, I'll go" Yoshiki replied with a gentle and soft smile. He had to accompany him, after all Mahiro still hasn't recovered in Yoshiki's perspective and he had to protect him for now.

Mahiro smiled back, he turned around, grabbing firmly on to the railings before slowly going downstairs to the cafeteria.

Yoshiki laughed as he went down the stairs at a normal pace, "I thought you recovered" he said as he went past Mahiro. "Just warming up" Mahiro replied, he cleared his throat. "Right…" Yoshiki replied as he crossed his arms, waiting for Mahiro to finish walking down the stairs.

"Already down there?" Mahiro said. "Yep, hurry up please" Yoshiki said as he tapped his foot on the floor, showing his impatiently.

After a few minutes, Mahiro finally made it down the stairs and walked through the cafeteria doors along with Yoshiki.

The cafeteria had almost the whole school in it, little groups around the cafeteria stopped took a quick gaze at Mahiro and began chatting again. Everyone knew the beef between Rin and Mahiro.

Yoshiki ignored their glares and stares as he continued walking to the breakfast line.

"Are you getting breakfast today?" Mahiro asked Yoshiki. "Nah, I'll just accompany you today" Yoshiki replied. "I don't need company right now, Yoshiki…"

"Yes you do, who knows? Maybe Rin might try to kill you again" Yoshiki said as he looked around. "I'm glad to know that you are worried for me, but I can defend myself, Yoshiki…" Mahiro replied.

"Alright, I don't want to get into a argument right now. So if you get into one, not my fault" Yoshiki said, holding his hands up to his chest. He turned around and left Mahiro in the long breakfast line.

Yoshiki looked around to find any familiar faces to go sit down with, he didn't like to be alone in a place full of people, it's embarrassing.

Once he did, he quickly walked to the table and sat down, "Hey Shinohara" he said with a smile and turned his head slightly to face Ayumi who was sitting beside Seiko, "Hey Shinozaki" Yoshiki said softly.

"Hey…" Ayumi replied, avoiding eye contact as she did her paper work.

"Hey Kishinuma…" Seiko replied also, with a very sad tone.

"Is something the matter?" Yoshiki questioned the two sitting in front of him. "Yes! I miss my Naomi!" Seiko said as she grabbed hold of Yoshiki's shoulders. Yoshiki, wide-eyed, gently pushed Shinohara away slowly, "She hasn't been with you lately? Hm…"

"Ah, there you are Yoshiki, I've been looking for you" Mahiro said, he took a seat beside Yoshiki and smiled brightly, "Hey Shinohara" he said.

"Hey" Seiko replied with the same sad tone as before shown. Mahiro raised a brow at this sudden turn of reaction from Seiko before him. He realized and noticed Ayumi sitting beside her, looking down at her paper work. "Hey Shinozaki" Mahiro spoke. Ayumi looked up at him and greeted him back, then her focus went back down to her paper work.

Mahiro and Yoshiki exchanged looks. Mahiro finally sighed, "Anyone seen Mochida around?"

"No"

"No"

Mahiro looked over at Yoshiki.

"Over there" Yoshiki replied.

Satoshi recently entered the cafeteria, he walked in all wobbly like if he were drunk.

"Is he… drunk or something?" Mahiro said. Seiko and Ayumi both instantly looked at Satoshi, "Could be… and he is heading to _that_ group!", Yoshiki turned to face Mahiro. "Mahiro, stay here, I'll be back!" Yoshiki said.

Mahiro grabbed his arm, "What are you doing!? Are you going to do what I think you are going to do!?"

Yoshiki yanked his arm off Mahiro's tight grip, "No time, Satoshi is going to get in serious trouble with that group of people!"

"Those drug dealers? Teachers are dumb these days, they don't believe in a single word that other people have said about them. Those drug dealers sure have a reputation among the teachers. Rich and Mature."

"Thats right Mahiro, if he buys drugs of them he would end his life as a drug addict" Yoshiki said,

"Now let me smoothly get him away from them, I will _try_ to not start anything violent"

_**To be continued…**_


	24. Giving Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or the characters involved in it. Corpse Party belongs to their respectable owners, Team GrisGris.**

**Second Thoughts**

**_Chapter 24: Giving up_**

...

It all went well.

Yoshiki managed to smoothly talk Satoshi out of a situation that would have probably lead him to the big heavy stuff. The brunette was only drunk, taking shots from a bottle of liquor he got from the group Yoshiki had dealt with.

And now…

Well now Satoshi was caught and suspended for five days. Not what Yoshiki expected from showing up to school, drunk.

**Tuesday - December 21st**

"I thought his punishment would be more than five days of suspension" Yoshiki started, "considering the fact that this school said it was 'strict' and 'safe'" he said.

Josh chuckled, "Who told you to believe Rifigute?"

Yoshiki gave him a deadly look, "Shut up" he hissed.

Josh instantly rose his hands up defensively, "Alright, alright!" he said. Josh knew Yoshiki still had a bit of anger issues, he also knew that Yoshiki is trying his hardest to solve that issue.

Mahiro turned to Josh who was sitting in front of him, "He won't do anything even if he gives you those looks," Mahiro said. Then, he turned to Yoshiki who was sitting beside him, "Isn't that right?"

"Yep" Yoshiki replied.

Mahiro got up and leaned over to Josh to whisper something in his ear. Josh snickered as Mahiro sat back down.

Yoshiki raised a eyebrow at Mahiro, "What did you say to him?" he said, looking right into Mahiro's eyes.

"Nothing to worry about buddy" Mahiro replied giving Yoshiki a simple pat on the back, which Yoshiki negatively responded. "Tch… Whatever" Yoshiki responded, obviously irritated by it.

Mahiro scoffed before changing the subject.

"Anyways, me and my buddy Josh have been wondering… …what happened back there?" Mahiro's expression changed into a serious one.

Only Yoshiki's eyes moved to look at Mahiro.

"Don't worry, I didn't get into a fight or anything, just that I managed to smoothly talk Satoshi out of whatever he was doing. Later on, he got caught by a teacher-"

"Then Satoshi gets five days of suspension and you are here, sitting and thinking of how in the world did Satoshi get FIVE days of suspension because of showing up to school drunk" Josh cut Yoshiki off rudely.

"Exactly!" Mahiro responded positively, "Good to know that you know what's up!" The orange haired male smiled.

Yoshiki on the other hand huffed, "That was pretty rude Josh, how about letting the poor handsome looking guy finish?"

Mahiro chocked on the water he was recently drinking. He began to cough continously until he was able to gain control of himself again.

With a slight chuckle, he said, "Poor? Handsome? Let me correct you. How about letting this ordinary, not good looking, blonde-haired guy finish" Mahiro said.

Josh chuckled, "Sorry Yoshiki, I usually tend to do that at times" he said as he nervously scratched his hair.

"Good to know" Yoshiki responded, then he went back to his thoughts.

Mahiro was worried about Yoshiki's recent behavior. He might joke and have fun at times, but he mostly was thinking, and going deep into his thoughts.

"Don't worry Yoshiki, Satoshi will be back next week" Mahiro said, clearly trying to cheer Yoshiki up by giving him his 'best' smile.

That wasn't the problem. Yoshiki was fine about it, just five days and Satoshi would be back. The problem is that Yoshiki himself is having second thoughts on continuing to grab Ayumi's attention. He has tried and tried and tried ever since he met her in high school. Nothing works, and it's probably time to just… give up.

"You ok there?"

Yoshiki quickly snapped out of his thoughts and glanced up at Mahiro's standing figure. Everyone was leaving the Cafeteria, meaning that the bell rang, and Yoshiki hadn't noticed.

Yoshiki stood up and gave Mahiro a small smile, "I'm fine, just a bit tired from all the weight trainings I've been doing" he said.

"Ah, I see…" Mahiro took a quick glance at Yoshiki's biceps, clearly visible in the long-sleeved white shirt Yoshiki was wearing.

Yoshiki noticed and proceeded in grabbing his khaki school blazer and wore it.

"Where's the tie? You know the rule, gotta look good" Mahiro said as he adjusted his maroon tie.

"Thats your rule, I wear whatever I feel comfortable in" Yoshiki responded as he buttoned up his blazer.

"As long as you have the school uniform on"

"Yep"

Yoshiki definitely didn't like the school uniform, it was badly matched, but he couldn't do anything about it. On the other hand Mahiro didn't care, he just cared about looking good in it.

**_Beep_**

_AM: Attention all freshmen!_

That got everyone's attention including Yoshiki's and Mahiro's.

_AM: Please report to the Auditorium at this moment!_

_AM: Again,_

_AM: All freshmen! Please report to the Auditorium at this moment!_

**_Beep_**

…

…

...

"Well! Looks like we should get going to the Auditorium" Mahiro spoke up. Yoshiki nodded and began to make his way to the Auditorium.

...

**_To be continued..._**


	25. Schedule

_Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or its characters involved in it. Corpse Party belongs to their respectable owners, Team GrisGris_.

**Second Thoughts**

Chapter 25: Schedule

...

"This college is like high school all over again" Mahiro sighed as his cheek leaned into his right palm, looking over at the incoming waves of students ready to eat lunch.

"I heard it was" Yoshiki said with a slight smile at the end.

Mahiro noticed and returned the smile with his signature smile; the one that gets him "lots" of girls.

_Something isn't right_

"I guess so…" Mahiro suddenly pondered for a few seconds, "Now that I think about this college, do you think they lied about this school being "safe" and "strict" just to get more people to enroll here?" Mahiro said.

That got Yoshiki's attention. His head shot up instantly, giving the question a thought for a few seconds before answering, "You are onto something," Yoshiki replied, "it makes sense how it isn't safe and not strict at all with fights starting everywhere in this college" Yoshiki finished.

A few minutes passed before Yoshiki suddenly has a look of realization.

"What?" Mahiro said, obviously noticing Yoshiki's face.

Yoshiki opened his mouth to speak but instantly closed it, he then shook his head, "Never mind, let's leave it for now and talk about it some other time" he said as he started to get up from his seat.

"I feel like whatever was going to come out of your mouth was going to be important," Mahiro sighed once again, "going to get lunch?" he said, looking up at Yoshiki.

"Yeah, I am starving" Yoshiki said, stretching, "I'll be back, see ya" he waved.

"See ya" Mahiro responded.

Once Yoshiki left, Mahiro spotted Josh out of the corner of his eye. The black haired boy was with a group of other students that were laughing along with him. Josh surely is popular in this college.

Josh sensed someone's gaze on him, so he turned around and spotted Mahiro sitting down, looking at him. He smiled, turned around, told his friends he will see them later, and walked over to where Mahiro was sitting.

"Yo" he greeted with a smile, "anything new?"

"Nope, just another ordinary day" Mahiro replied, boredom clearly plastered all over his face.

Josh chuckled, "What about your new schedule? Mind showing it to me?"

Mahiro dug into his pockets in search of his new schedule that was given to not too long ago. Once Mahiro felt the dry and rough feeling of a crumpled up piece of paper he took it out and held it in front of Josh - who flashed him another smile before he took it from Mahiro's hand.

"Ooh, interesting…" Josh commented as his eyes wandered around the paper, taking in all the new information.

After a few seconds Josh's eyes lifted up from the paper he was holding to look at Mahiro straight up and smiled once again, "We have some classes together" he said.

"Really? That's great," he replied, "now give it back" Mahiro said as he tried snatching it from Josh's hand, but failed.

Josh held the paper up and away from the orange-haired male who was now scowling at him.

"Why aren't you more… happy about having me in your classes? Now that I think about it, you haven't been like yourself lately" Josh said, he then crossed his arms as he waited for an answer.

Mahiro scoffed, "And how would you know?" he said.

Josh rolled his eyes, "Mahiro," he said taking a seat next to him, "we've been out together more than once before, trust me, I know" Josh finished.

Mahiro let out a dissatifying sigh, "Liste-"

"Hey"

Yoshiki said as he sat down - facing both Mahiro and Josh - and began to open his milk carton, getting a quick sip of it before he went onto his food.

"Gimme some" Josh said, his hand reaching out for Yoshiki's food.

Yoshiki in return frowned and prevented Josh's hand from touching his food, "Get your own food" he simply said, having a tight grip on him.

Josh snickered, "The lines are long, waiting isn't exactly my thing" he said, managing to escape Yoshiki's tight grip that was around his wrist.

"And I'm hungry, so… get your own" Yoshiki simply replied, giving him a deadly stare.

"Alright! Alright! I got it" Josh responded with his hands raised up defensively. Yoshiki gave him a slight smile before going back to his food.

Mahiro rolled his eyes, a small smile slowly forming on his face.

Josh suddenly grabbed Mahiro's hand, taking out a piece of paper and crumpling it into a ball, he put it in his hand. Standing up he dismissed himself from the cousins and left to join his friends who were waiting for him from afar.

Mahiro looked down at his hand, opening up the crumpled up piece of paper that Josh so suddenly gave to him not long ago, he smiled once he read what was written presumably from Josh,

_We'll continue some other time_

The orange-haired boy shook his head with a smile still plastered on his face.

**_To be continued…_**

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's been a while since I've ever done a Authors Note to you all. I know I haven't been posting chapters for this story lately and I am extremely sorry for that! I've been busy with school now that I am going into the higher levels of education. As you can see my writing has been gradually improving and it's because I've been growing as a writer. I've seen some writers that left their fanfic and came back with a surprising big improvement in their writing, and I'm glad for them! It fascinates me the growth being distributed right before my eyes. Anyways, as for me I'll keep writing until this story is complete. Let's hope I'm alive by then.

_**Please leave a review about anything you desire to say, it will really help me out.** _Thanks for those who are still reading this fanfiction! I appreciate your loyalty! And until next time!

\- _Ficzilt_


	26. The 'Talk' Pt1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or its characters involved in it. Corpse Party belongs to their respectable owners, Team GrisGris**.

_Second Thoughts_

Chapter 26: The 'Talk' Pt.1

"What has gotten into you?!"

"What has gotten into _me_?" Satoshi laughed, he stood up and walked over to the slightly taller form before him, "I am a changed man," The brunette extended his arms out, turning around fully. With a smirk he said, "and I love it."

A sigh can be heard, "Christ, I made a big mistake…"

Satoshi quirked an eyebrow, "A mistake? Dad, " he said as he grabbed his father's shoulders, a hint of appreciation in his chocolaty eyes, "At first I hated it. I never liked exercising, I wasn't really the type to go active... but... you kept forcing me to go everyday after school. You wanted me to change physically, and honestly… I am glad you did what you did. Just look at me! I am a changed man" A big smile quickly appeared on the brunette's face.

"Satoshi…" His dad spoke, a hand going over his face as it slowly slid down - stretching his features along the way, "Alcohol and Drugs isn't what I wanted for you! All I wanted was a change in your physical state! I never wanted you to change behaviorally or mentally!" he let out another sigh, clearly trying to control himself.

"Who says I am into Alcohol and Drugs?" Satoshi replied, "They were lying about me being drunk. I would never do such a thing."

Satoshi's dad turned around, slamming his hands on a table nearby. A few seconds passed before he finally spoke up, loudly,

"You were clearly drunk when I picked you up and they showed me a stash of pot that they found in your bag, do you think I'm dumb?!"

The brunette chuckled, "Tha-"

…

Satoshi quickly caught on, "Don't. Even. Try. To. Hit. Me." He had a tight grip on his father's wrist, his eyes were cold as they were looking into his father's dark brown ones.

…

The brunette suddenly walked past his father, quickly going down the stairs and finally out the front door.

* * *

"…"

He couldn't take it.

He couldn't take the fact that Takeshi - that cold-hearted bastard - was walking alongside Ayumi, a smile crossing over his features.

It was a good thing Ayumi was trying to avoid him.

As much as Yoshiki wanted to believe the fact that Ayumi wasn't at all interested in Takeshi, he still couldn't help but still feel aggravated.

Though he couldn't do anything, he just couldn't. He tried for more than 2 years, what's the point in trying if he couldn't get her attention at this point. He said it himself,

Its time to let it go. Its time to give up.

And he would have to just keep moving foward, hoping that he would forget about her completely. Hoping that she would find someone better than him, better than Takeshi to make her happy.

_Hoping…_

"Calm down," A deep but gentle voice came beside him, "Just ignore them and keep walking."

Yoshiki knew it was Mahiro. Mahiro knew just about anything in his life, he trusted him completely. The only family member - he had at the moment - that he can talk to and would always receive a positive response.

He was able to calm him down and Yoshiki was very thankful that he had someone else that was able to do that. Satoshi used to be that person. That is until he changed drastically.

The blonde sighed, he looked away and continued to walk his way out of the school grounds. Part of him wanted to take a quick glance at them but he managed to have it under control, successfully exiting the school grounds.

"I thought you had 'given up' on her" Mahiro's deep voice came again.

Yes. Yoshiki had said that he had given up on Ayumi, that fighting for her affection was not worth it anymore. The blonde had told Mahiro everything just days ago, feeling relieved once he was done. He had told Satoshi once, but that was way before - he was just finding out his affection towards Ayumi.

Avoiding eye contact he replied, "Let's talk about something else"

Mahiro let out a low hmph before nodding his head. He knows when to not push on, especially with Yoshiki. He smiled as began to think of other 'things' to talk about.

So he suggested the first thing that came to mind.

"Satoshi Mochida"

Upon hearing the brunette's name Yoshiki scoffed, shaking his head before finally speaking up, "Didn't I tell you? He got caught drunk and they instantly suspended him. I'd imagine his dad giving him a harsh lecture at this point"

"Hmm... I'd like to know more about him. He is your best friend afterall" Mahiro said.

"How about you go to him yourself? Better than me having to speak" Yoshiki replied. He wasn't really sure if he was his best friend at the moment, the brunette mostly spends his time with his new "good" buddies whether it be in school or out of school. It has been a while since he got to hang out with Satoshi. The only time he got to be by the brunette's side was in class. No more outside of school hang outs…

"Its not like I wouldn't go to him myself, it's just that I haven't seen him around lately. The last time I saw him was when he was with you. You both stick to each other like magnets everyday in school"

"Then why didn't you go up to him the last time you saw him?"

"I did, but I barely got much from him. Right now I want to know more about him, and since he isn't here _and_ you are here then what better way to know more about him than to get it from you" The orange-haired male grinned.

"You had a lot of time to be able to get to know more about Satoshi, Mahiro. But of course you didn't take advantage of the opportunity, you were busy chasing after Shinohara" Yoshiki sighed as he rubbed his temples.

Mahiro started to laugh hysterically causing Yoshiki to shoot him a confusing expression, clearly indicating that the blonde didn't know what was so funny.

"Me?… Chasing?.. Y-You can't be serious!" Mahiro continued laughing his arse off.

Yoshiki rolled his eyes, he knew that Mahiro was the type of guy that is confident in his appearance and gets chased by girls every now and then. Yoshiki was rather chased by more but he never really paid attention. He only had his eyes set on one…

_I really need to stop, _Yoshiki mentally cursed himself.

"As much as you deny it, I've noticed how you go after her," Yoshiki said before smiling widely "Tell me. Has she shown any signs of interest?"

"…"

Yoshiki scoffed, "Exactly"

Mahiro didn't try to reply, he just kept walking. Yoshiki chuckled, knowing that he got Mahiro cornered for the first time since the orange-haired male moved here.

"We're here"

"Yeah no kidding" Yoshiki responded with another eye roll. The blonde dug into his pockets in search for the key. Once he found what he was searching for he used the key to open up the front door.

Yoshiki was living in a fairly spaced place. One kitchen, one bathroom, one living room, and one bedroom. It didn't come cheap though, he rarely has any money left to buy himself at least a piece of gum.

The blonde pays the rent with the money he earns from work.

Then you wonder how he eats and has all this furniture?

Well, he eats at college and has all this furniture thanks to a certain brunette that has possibly forgotten him now.

At least he has a nice place…

Stepping inside his house he turned around only to meet Mahiro looking hands in pockets, looking down and kicking the cement floor. Clearly he had something to say, and it wasn't good.

Yoshiki stood still, waiting for Mahiro to open up his mouth and spit out whatever he had to say.

Nothing.

The blonde sighed, "Spit it out Mahiro" he harshly spoke at a deadly tone.

Mahiro was hesitant with what he was about to ask from Yoshiki, he is sure that he will deny his offer so he might as well go on with it.

"Can we have a talk"

"…"

Once those four words were spoken out, the blonde instantly stiffened, his face scrunched up, and his eyes narrowed at Mahiro.

"Can I come in? It will be better to talk about it inside" Mahiro suggested, pointing at his house.

Yoshiki was hesitant before he nodded and gestured for Mahiro to enter his house.

Upon entering the blonde's house he went to the living room right away. Mahiro was already familiar with the place from a number of visits he had gone through. The living room had 2 grey couches that consist of 3 people facing each other with a coffee table keeping them apart. He had way more than what was described at the moment. It looked like he was rich, but in reality he wasn't and he was struggling.

He had wondered how he could have afforded all the nice furniture and paid the rent for this place while working as a staff in a instruments store so he asked him. Yoshiki replied with how he pays all the money he earns from his job, barely having any left and the furniture being bought or given voluntarily by Satoshi. Being disowned by his parents was surely a big turn in his life.

Yoshiki entered a few seconds later after Mahiro has settled down, the blonde took a seat in front of Mahiro, facing the orange-haired male. "So," Yoshiki started, "what's this 'talk'?" he finished as both his hands intertwined and had his eyes intently focused on Mahiro.

"This isn't anything like the other 'talks' I have done in the past with you, so don't expect it to be that way. Also, don't look at me that way, it's making this whole thing worse" Mahiro huffed.

Yoshiki sighed and his eyes shifted elsewhere, avoiding Mahiro's gaze. Sratching the back of his head, he said, "Sorry, your 'talks' are usually... dirty."

Mahiro chuckled, "I know they are. Though… this one is more serious and well… important"

Yoshiki huffed, _angrily_.

"I've been wanting to listen to this 'talk'. Can you get to it _now?_" The blonde was clearly starting to lose his temper. Ah... There it is, that part of Yoshiki that hasn't gone away. His short-tempered self.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you" Mahiro quickly said before letting out a deep sigh, and silently froze in place for a few seconds. His eyes were looking at the hard wood floor, seemingly thinking to himself.

Yoshiki stayed in place for a few seconds before fidgeting uncomfortably, "Uh… are you going to tal-"

"I want to live with you"


End file.
